


1872

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tony es un alfa que lo ha perdido todo y en su desesperada huida de sí mismo, llega a un pequeño pueblo en el oeste, donde conoce a un omega que es todo, menos el prototipo de omega; y quizá, sólo quizá, el amor de su vida.#SpecialStonyChristmasDay#STEVETONYComunidad#IntercambioDeFanfics#TopSteve #BottomTony
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WooHo_Shin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/gifts).



El traqueteo de la carroza despertó a Tony Stark, quien se había arrellanado en una esquina. Por las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, se filtraba un poco de la luz pálida de la luna. Con un suspiro se reacomodó con la esperanza de volver a dormir, al mismo tiempo, tiró de la manta para arroparse un poco más. El movimiento empujó la botella vacía de whisky que había llevado consigo. Tony la vio rodar por el piso sin romperse y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el trote de los caballos, el avance de las ruedas de su transporte, el cómo éstas aplastaban la tierra seca y fría debajo; y al aullido de un lobo en la distancia.

—Argg—abrió un ojo y se enderezo de nuevo en su asiento. Maldijo por lo bajo y apartó la cortina de la ventana para otear en el paisaje agreste que se extendía frente a él.

Se dirigía al oeste con rapidez, como si tuviera una mecha detrás de él. Bueno, era así, más o menos. Bajó la cortina, se movió hasta el otro lado de su cabina y corrió la ventanilla que lo comunicaba con el conductor.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó con voz ronca y dando cuenta, por primera vez, del amargo sabor en su boca.

—¡Estamos a unas cuantas millas, señor! —gritó el hombre en el pescante, para hacerse oír—. ¡Pero nos llevará toda la noche! ¡Tal vez será mejor parar en alguna posada!

—¡No! —gritó Tony, a su vez—¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Tras eso cerró la ventanilla y regresó a su asiento. En la pequeña maleta, que llevaba consigo, tenía un repuesto para su botella de whisky ahora vacía. Con el primer trago se le calentó el cuerpo. Volvió a la ventanilla y le ofreció un trago a su conductor.

—¡Gracias, señor!—gritó éste sin mostrar intención alguna de devolverle la botella.

Tony no la exigió de vuelta, mientras eso le asegurara la marcha nocturna, no le importaba demasiado; aunque no pudo dejar de lamentarlo. Pensó que sus amigos habrían estado contentos, después de todo, la bebida había sido lo que lo había hundido y llevado a tierras recónditas.

***

—No deberías irte—masculló su mejor amigo.

Rhodey era un hombre fornido y libre, que se negaba a abandonar el norte por aquello de que el ánimo esclavista estuviera todavía exaltado en otras tierras. De no ser así, probablemente lo habría acompañado.

—Estaré bien.

—No, no estás bien—le indicó Pepper.

Ella era una hermosa e inteligente pelirroja, quien, hasta ese momento, no sólo había sido su amiga, sino también su secretaria. Estaba casada con uno de los colaboradores de Tony y jefe de seguridad de su empresa también, un buen amigo suyo, al que llamaba Happy.

—Si te quedas, tal vez podríamos solucionarlo—indicó éste último.

Pero Tony estaba decidido, se iría y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Es lo mejor—aseguró al cerrar su maleta y ponerse el sombrero—. Ya no tengo nada aquí.

—Debe haber algo ilegal en todo eso, si tan sólo pudiéramos demostrarlo—insistió Pepper, persiguiéndolo por el pasillo que daba de su habitación al vestíbulo de la casa.

—Ese es el punto: no lo hay. Es sólo...

Tony hizo una pausa al pasar por la sala, se detuvo y caminó hacia el mini bar. Las botellas de cristal con sus líquidos ambarinos le atrajeron cual imán. Abrió uno de los estantes y tomó una botella de whisky. Rhodey le sujetó la muñeca.

—Esto fue tu perdición, Tony, déjalo ya.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Tony manoteó y se libró del agarre. Caminó, enseguida, hacia el vestíbulo directo a la puerta tras la cual le esperaba su carruaje. Y antes de salir gritó —: ¡Ya no es de tu incumbencia! —y al subir al carruaje añadió—: ¡De ninguno de ustedes!

***

Tony se froto el rostro, apesadumbrado. No había sido la mejor despedida. Mientras pensaba en ello, el carruaje dio un salto que lo envió casi al techo del mismo y lo sentó con rudeza en el asiento de vuelta.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—masculló sobándose la rabadilla. Gritó de nuevo, pero sin acercarse a la ventanilla—: ¡Conductor, ¿qué sucede?!

No recibió respuesta, pero notó un incremento en la velocidad con la que avanzaban. El carruaje se bamboleaba de un lado a otro sin que él pudiera, ni siquiera, agarrarse de algún lado. Rebotó contra las paredes y se le cayó el sombrero.

—¡Pa-pare! —gritó desde adentro.

De pronto, entre el traqueteo de su carruaje, escuchó el trote de los cascos de caballos que no eran los suyos. Estos parecían flanquear su carruaje, como si pretendieran adelantarles. En ese momento, escuchó uno disparo, seguido de unas risas. La sangre se le heló. Bandidos, pensó y se las arregló para arrastrarse de su asiento a los de enfrente, hacia la ventanilla del conductor.

—¡Más rápido! —gritó al abrir la ventanilla—¡Más ra...!

La voz se confundió con otro disparo, uno que dio en el blanco: su conductor. El pobre hombre, herido o muerto, se deslizó del pescante hacia un costado y tras un par de tumbos cayó perdiéndose en el camino.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Tony—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Su carruaje iba a la deriva, sus caballos estaban desbocados, los bandidos iban a poca distancia de él. Estaba pensado que hacer, y se recriminó: si no estuviera tan ebrio, seguramente encontraría alguna solución.

Se escucharon más disparos, más y más. Tony se deslizó al piso del carruaje y se hizo un ovillo, fue buena idea porque vio pasar balas que atravesaron la puerta y cortinas de su carruaje. Se trataba de un tiroteo, seguramente, dos bandas se disputaban el premio.

La rueda del carruaje se encontró con una roca y con la velocidad que llevaba, el carro se proyectó hacia arriba, volcándose. El techo se convirtió en el piso y Tony cayó en él con fuerza, todo el aire se le fue y tardó un poco en darse cuenta que el movimiento había cesado.

Afuera, escuchó cascos de caballos que se detenían. Hombres que se apeaban del caballo, pero sólo la voz de un hombre se alzaba dando órdenes.

—Desaten a los caballos—decía—. Revisen que estén bien.

Tony pensó que se trataba del jefe de los bandidos. Los pasos se aceleraron y se confundieron con el relincho de los caballos, quienes, también, estaban patas arriba y estaban desesperados por librarse de las correas. Tony vio que intentaban abrir la puerta de su carruaje, donde él todavía estaba ovillado. Parecía que se había atorado, así que la patearon. Tony aguantó la respiración cuando ésta cedió y tiraron de ella hacia afuera.

Se asomó un hombre.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó y Tony pensó que era una pregunta que no haría un bandido—. Señor, responda, por favor.

—¿Q-qué quieres? —respondió Tony, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, que todo le dolía.

—Gracias a Dios—escuchó que decía el hombre y vio su figura oscura agacharse y gatear hacía él. Tony vio que le tendía la mano —. Puede moverse, lo sacare de aquí —. Como vio que Tony no se movía agitó una vez su mano—. No tema, soy el Sheriff de Timely.

***

La luz del sol se filtraba por una pequeña rendija que no cubría la cortina de la ventana, cuando Tony despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso. Se incorporó de golpe y de inmediato sintió una mano que lo regresó a la cama suavemente.

—Buenos días, señor—se trataba de la voz de un hombre.

Tony entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por enfocarlo mejor.

—Soy Bruce Banner, el médico del pueblo—dijo el hombre.

Tony no respondió, estaba confuso. Banner, de aspecto pacífico y un poco tímido, tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro y un paño húmedo en la mano, el cual puso sobre su frente.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien—continuó el médico—. Pero necesita descansar un poco.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y rechinaban el piso. Tony giró el rostro hacia la entrada. Había suficiente luz para poder verlo. Se trataba de un joven alto, delgado, pero atlético; vestía un sombrero de vaquero, camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalones azules, botas y en cada lado de la cadera, una pistola.

—Dr. Banner, buenos días.

—Buenos días, sheriff— contestó el galeno y Tony adivinó su sonrisa—. El durmiente ha despertado, no tiene más que un golpe y una buena resaca. Nada grave.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Le molesta que hable con él?

Banner negó, se incorporó de la silla en la que estaba y salió de la habitación. El sheriff se sentó en la silla y se quitó el sombrero. El rayito de luz, que se colaba por la ventana, iluminó la estrella que tenía en el lado izquierdo del pecho, brevemente.

—Me presento de nuevo, soy Steve Rogers, el sheriff de este pueblo: Timely.

—Tony Stark—murmuró Tony saboreando el asqueroso regusto de alcohol en su boca.

—Lamento que se haya topado con esos bandidos en el camino. Afortunadamente, logramos repelerlos. Los caminos son inseguros en el oeste señor Stark, si quiere reanudar su viaje, le recomiendo que lo haga de día.

—¿Eso elimina a los bandidos?

Steve rió por lo bajo.

—No, pero se acobardan con el sol. Aunque, claro, cobardes ya son.

Tony sonrió y suspiró.

—Gracias—murmuró.

El joven sheriff asintió.

—Cuando se sienta mejor, puede bajar a tomar el desayuno, Carol, la posadera ya está avisada. Ah, por cierto, encontramos a su conductor. Desafortunadamente, no pudimos salvarlo, así que también le pido que se dé una vuelta por la comisaría para ver lo del traslado del cuerpo.

Tony asintió y vio como el sheriff se levantaba.

—Sheriff...—murmuró.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puede abrir la cortina?

Steve regresó un par de pasos y se detuvo frente al ventana. Al correr la cortina, Tony pudo verle mejor. El cabello, que antes tan solo había calificado de claro, era rubio y brillaba con el sol. El sheriff volteó a verlo y le sonrió, era un tipo bien parecido y de bonitos ojos azules.

—Lo veo luego—dijo antes de marcharse.


	2. 2

Tony despachó el asunto de su empleado y rentó una habitación en la posada Danvers, por tiempo indefinido. El bar debajo era excelente y ni hablar de la cantina que estaba pasando la calle.

Timely tenía algo que le gustaba, aunque no podía decir qué.

—¿No va a irse, señor Stark?—le preguntó el sheriff una noche que lo encontró medio borracho en la cantina.

—¿Me está corriendo? —respondió él en broma.

—Para nada, es sólo que no creo que Timely haya sido su lugar de destino.

—Esto es el oeste, ¿cierto? —Tony le dio un trago a su vaso de whisky—. Al oeste es a dónde quería ir.

Timely era un pueblo con muchos problemas, pero en el que nunca faltaban el alcohol y los omegas para divertirse. El burdel estaba lleno de éstos, hombres y mujeres que no tenían reparos en buscar sus favores.

—Eres un alfa, ¿verdad? —le había dicho Banner en cierta ocasión.

El médico era un beta, Tony tenía buen olfato para identificar los géneros. Le caía bien, puesto que era inteligente y diligente. Siempre estaba en el sótano de su casa donde realizaba experimentos secretos, mientras atendía a los heridos arriba. Tony se ganó su confianza pronto y también su amistad, se caían bien y podían charlar por horas sobre ciencia. Una pepita de oro en medio del lodo, pensaba Tony de él, siempre que se retiraba de la casa de su amigo.

—Debes tener cuidado. Timely es un pueblo con gran población de omegas y betas; los alfas son escasos, casi siempre están de paso y los omegas, muchas veces, están desesperados.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en los omegas... al menos, no los comunes. Nos vemos.

***

Cuando era niño, su padre le había dicho que tenía dos tareas en el mundo: mantener la empresa familiar como la más exitosa de su ramo y conseguir un omega de su clase. Para la primera tarea, su padre tenía cierta confianza en él, para la segunda no tanto. Por ello, le buscó más de una vez un matrimonio que fuera adecuado. Tony rechazó todos y cada uno de esos intentos.

Cuando tenía unos años menos y sus padres murieron, se convirtió en una celebridad. Era un alfa joven inteligente, guapo y exitoso. Nada es tan atractivo como eso. Chicas y chicos hacían fila para dormir con él; decenas de omegas se presentaron ante él esperando ganar su venia y convertirse en su pareja. Incluso, algunos se atrevieron a acercársele en pleno celo, ¡como si pudieran tenderle una trampa al gran Tony Stark! Daba risa y se burlaba de todos ellos, al grado de recibir reprimendas de sus propios amigos.

—No puedes rechazar así a las personas—le dijo una vez Rhodey, cuando echó casi a patadas a un omega descarado, cuyo aroma dulce y abrumador, saturó sus fosas nasales hasta la náusea.

—No los soporto—respondió Tony y no sería la primera vez que lo decía.

Rhodey, como el resto de sus amigos, había sacudido la cabeza. Tony estaba en la edad justa en la que los alfas se casan y forman una familia. Pero él se negaba a ello, y a pesar de sus devaneos sexuales, siempre tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias para evitar cualquier error como, por ejemplo, marcar a un omega sin querer.

—Espero que algún día encuentres al omega justo para ti—le decía Pepper—. Pero, tal vez, eres muy exigente.

Tony hacia caso omiso de ello. Él sabía la clase de omega que todos querían para él: un un omega digno y a su altura, es decir, de su mismo estrato social; lindo, amable y hogareño.

Tony no convenía con ello; siempre tuvo en mente al omega que quería en su vida y no tenía que ver con el clásico omega de los libros de texto. Esos omegas suaves y dulces, que cumplen todos los caprichos de los alfas, le daban cierto repelús. No los odiaba, pero no le atraían.

Cuando niño, Tony solía imaginar que un día su omega destinado vendría y lo llevaría consigo como en las novelas caballerescas que solía leer su madre. Con el tiempo, por supuesto, esa idea se difuminó. De adolescente, Tony se limitó a idealizarlo, a imaginárselo. En su mente, se trataba de un hombre fuerte, feroz y determinado. El omega de sus sueños era todo menos un estereotipo de omega y sus imaginaciones alentaron esa idea. Sus primeras fantasías sexuales fueron todo, menos la norma para un alfa. ¿Qué alfa soñaría con ser abierto de piernas y ser penetrado una y otra vez, sin piedad, por un omega? Ninguno. Bah. Hasta parecía, y era, anti natura. Por ello, Tony siempre guardaba sus deseos muy en el fondo, sólo para sí.

Estaba en un momento de su vida que creía que ese omega de sus sueños era sólo eso: una ilusión. No había conocido ni uno sólo que cumpliera un poquito sus expectativas. Además, él ya no se sentía como en ese entonces, ya no era tan joven ni tan guapo ni tan exitoso; lo único que le quedaba era el apellido y eso era muy poco. Si su padre lo viera en esos momentos, tal vez, se replantearía el poner más ahínco en darle herramientas para que cumpliera con la primera tarea que le había encomendado. Pero, volviendo a los omegas, uno había llamado su atención y había decidido quedarse un poco más en Timely sólo por eso.

***

—Sheeeriiiff—canturreó un día, al salir de la cantina. Arrastraba los pies y todo le daba vueltas, pero podía guiarse fácilmente por la ciudad siguiendo el aroma dulce del sheriff Rogers, le parecía que olía a pastel de manzana y a Tony le encantaba el pastel de manzana.

Steve estaba sentado en el porche de la comisaría, con una guitarra entre las manos. Le miró con una ceja levantada y esperó pacientemente a que Tony se sentara a su lado, claro, dando varios tumbos en el camino.

—Otra vez borracho, señor Stark—no era una pregunta, así que Tony sonrió por toda respuesta.

—Huele rico y es usted.

Steve suspiró y rasgó su guitarra como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Tony insistió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del sheriff.

—¿Está en celo, sheriff?

Las notas en la guitarra se descompusieron y Tony rió por lo bajo. No le duro mucho, sintió la mirada de Steve sobre él, así que también levantó la vista.

—¿O no? —dijo con cara de inocente.

—No—respondió el sheriff—, es usted, señor Stark.

Tony se incorporó y le miró sorprendido.

—¿Yo?

Steve asintió y señaló hacia el burdel. Algunos chicos y chicas se asomaban por el balcón, mirándolo y cuchicheando. Algún descarado, incluso, le enseñó las posaderas y un poco más. Un cosquilleó le atravesó y supo que Steve tenía razón, era más consciente de los aromas de los omegas, el problema era que el aroma de todos esos que le esperaban en el burdel se combinaban de manera desagradable; en cambio, el del sheriff era claro, pero suave.

—Será mejor que vuelva a su habitación, señor Stark.

—No van a hacerme nada—dijo Tony—. Yo soy el alfa, si yo no quiero...

—El problema es que son sólo instintos ahora—le dijo Steve con la mirada en los omegas del burdel—, ¿sabe? Han llegado forasteros a Timely, sólo para divertirse y por diversión los marcan y abandonan. No quiero más muertes en mi pueblo por una calentura pasajera.

—Yo no haría eso—aseguró Tony—, honestamente ese tipo de omegas...

—Por favor, vuelva a su habitación.

El sheriff dejó la guitarra recargada en uno de los pilares de madera del porche y se puso de pie. Tony lo miró. No, no estaba equivocado, ¿o sí?

—¿A ti no te afecto? —preguntó—. Eres un omega, ¿cierto?

Steve le miró con seriedad, pero una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Lo soy, Sr. Stark, pero soy un omega poco común.

Tony sonrió y estiró los brazos. Eso era algo que saltaba a la vista, no tenían que decírselo. Steve era muy alto y robusto para ser un omega; y por si fuera poco, era también el sheriff del pueblo, una autoridad a la que la mayoría de los residentes escuchaban y atendían sin rechistar. Definitivamente, no era un omega común.

Steve lo sujetó de las manos y lo ayudó a llegar a su habitación en la posada sin que se le atravesara nadie.

—Cierra la puerta—pidió Tony.

Steve lo hizo, pero no puso el pestillo.

—Cuando me vaya, cierre; como está ebrio puede que...

—En ese caso arréstame y encarcélame en lo que se pasa mi celo, si tanto te preocupa—aquello sonó más hostil de lo que Tony hubiera presupuestado. Pero le había molestado el tono de rectitud del otro.

El sheriff no se lo tomó a mal y se quedó con él hasta que se quedó dormido.

***

Ahora bien, aunque Steve era una autoridad respetada en Timely, no era quien realmente llevaba la ciudad. Quien llevaba las riendas de la ciudad era el alcalde Wilson Fisk. Sus matones siempre andaban deambulando por la ciudad, emborrachándose, robando y asaltando omegas a diestra y siniestra. Tony llegó a verlos actuar un par de veces, arrellanado en un rincón de la cantina y le parecían asquerosos; eran todo lo contrario al sheriff, eran corruptos y unas bestias embrutecidas. En cierta ocasión, le fastidiaron tanto que le aventó su botella de licor a uno de ellos.

Hasta ese momento, no lo habían notado, pero pronto se giraron amenazantes hacia él.

—¡¿Y tú quién diantres eres?!—Le escupieron en la cara.

Tony se apartó haciendo cara de asco.

—Carajo, lávate los dientes de vez en cuando.

Se ganó un puñetazo, pero eso no lo amilanó para nada. Tambaleante, medio borracho y con el labio sangrando, lo encaró. Tony no se caracterizaba por ser prudente, así que recibió otro puñetazo que lo mandó al piso y, seguramente, habría recibido una paliza, si Steve no hubiera llegado.

—¡Largo de aquí! —les dijo con firmeza.

Los bandidos se giraron hacia él y se rieron socarronamente.

—Oh, vaya—dijo el que parecía el líder, al tiempo que sujetaba el chaleco del sheriff en tono amenazador—. Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? El bonito omega que se siente alfa.

Steve no dijo nada, le sostuvo la mirada y el otro no tuvo opción, más que soltarle.

—Algún día, sheriff de mierda—pronunció y escupió a los pies de Steve. Luego, se dirigió al resto de los matones—. ¡Vámonos!

Cuando se marcharon, Steve recogió al borracho de Tony del suelo y le sacudió el traje.

—No le parece que es muy temprano para estar en la cantina, Sr. Stark.

Tony rió al tiempo que aterrizaba sobre sus temblorosas piernas y se limpiaba el labio con el dorso de la mano.

—Sólo estoy medio borracho.

—Es mediodía.

—Por eso.

Steve suspiró y lo llevó a su habitación. Pidió una jarra de agua caliente y la vertió sobre la palangana, mientras Tony se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba en la cama.

—Los compinches de Fisk son peligrosos, Sr. Stark, es mejor que no se meta con ellos—recomendó el sheriff mientras humedecía un paño con agua caliente.

—Tú te metes con ellos.

—Es diferente.

Tony no pudo preguntar por qué era diferente, Steve se había acuclillado a su lado y había puesto el paño caliente sobre la herida de su labio.

—Auch—se quejó, pero Steve no claudicó hasta limpiarle bien la sangre.

—Por ahora, es mejor que no se meta en problemas, es nuevo aquí y los forasteros no les gustan mucho.

Tony lo vio enjuagar el paño en la palangana. Steve era demasiado amable, y aunque no podía quejarse de ello, la manera en la que lo atendía se parecía mucho a la de cualquier omega, y aun así...

—Eres un omega extraño—le dijo.

Steve rió.

—Lo sé.

—Estas fuera del estándar, tu aspecto es...

—Sí, me lo han dicho siempre.

—¿Por qué no tienes alfa?

—Por eso mismo.

Tony pensó que estaba un tanto ebrio y por eso no había entendido lo que el sheriff había querido decirle.


	3. 3

Querido Tony:

Me alegró que te hayas comunicado y nos hayas dicho dónde estás. Las cosas aquí no están bien, Stane está fabricando más armas y estoy segura de que algo trama. Happy ha pasado días revisando los contratos y la firma de destitución que te hicieron; debe haber algo ilícito. Me preocupa que te hayas dado por vencido tan rápido. Como sea, espero que este tiempo te sirva de reflexión y que vuelvas listo para la batalla.

Happy y Rhodey te mandan saludos.

Con cariño,

Pepper.

Tony dobló la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Había comunicado su paradero, sólo porque necesitaba dinero, el poco que le quedaba lo había dejado en manos de su amiga. No le duraría mucho, y menos con la buena reserva de bourbon que había recién adquirido el cantinero.

No quería pensar en lo que había dejado en el norte, y sólo había una manera de hacerlo: bebiendo. Además, tenía otro pretexto perfecto.

Era un 17 de marzo y Timely se vistió de verde; era el día de San Patricio. El alcohol fluía sin recato alguno por toda la ciudad, especialmente en la plaza. Había baile esa noche y carnaval. Tony llenó su licorera y se sentó en una banquetita frente a la pista de baile. Vio a las parejas danzar, mientras devoraba una manzana acaramelada. Entonces, vio al sheriff aproximarse.

Seguramente, había terminado su ronda de vigilancia. Tony levantó los brazos para llamar su atención y Steve se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres bailar? — dijo Tony en broma.

—¿Ya estás borracho, Stark?

—Aún es temprano.

—Eso nunca te ha detenido.

Tony rió, al tiempo que masticaba su manzana.

—Hoy no lo he necesitado tanto, hay tanta diversión que no he tenido tiempo.

—Eso está bien.

—Oye, sheriff, he estado pensando que algo debo hacer en este pueblo. Algo que me dé dinero.

—¿Qué sabes hacer?

Tony mordió su manzana con aire pensativo. No estaba muy seguro de que decir, embriagarse no era una cualidad laboral.

—Sé... arreglar cosas...

—Entonces podrías ser el mecánico del pueblo, no tenemos uno.

—¡Buena idea! —entusiasmado con la solución, Tony le palmeó la espalda.

Pero el júbilo de aquello, duró poco. Las personas de la pista se disgregaron y ellos pronto pudieron ver porqué. Ahí estaban los matones de Fisk. Steve se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ellos.

—Es una celebración—les dijo—, no caben sus fechorías aquí.

—Oh, el omega abandonado está hablando—dijo el que parecía el cabecilla—. ¿Alguien lo escuchó?

Steve tomó aire y enganchó los pulgares en su cinturón, del cual pendían sus armas.

—No quiero que molesten, así que váyanse.

—Pero sheriff, sólo estamos siendo participes del jolgorio—una voz surgió de detrás de los matones, se trataba del mismísimo Fisk—. No creo que haya algún problema, como ciudadanos de Timely también tenemos derecho a divertirnos.

—Sí, pero no a incomodar a la gente—fue la respuesta de Steve—. Es mejor que se vayan, Fisk.

La sonrisa socarrona en el rostro regordete de Fisk se congeló.

—Esto no está bien—Tony escuchó una voz conocida a su lado, era Bruce—. Fisk odia al sheriff, sólo está buscando un pretexto para matarlo.

Tony se incorporó y miró hacia el sheriff, el cual le daba la espalda en ese momento.

—Sheriff usted no es nadie para...

—Deme un motivo más, Fisk. Si no tuvieran la protección del gobernador ya estarían en la estatal.

—¡Mira irlandecito de porquería, esta ciudad es mía!

—¡Timely es de la gente que ves aquí, Fisk! De todos ellos y de nadie más. Tú no eres Timely.

Fisk apretó los labios, antes de sonreír forzadamente. A su alrededor la gente le miraba con recelo, era sabido que el sheriff era apreciado por los ciudadanos, así que tenía que ser inteligente en sus movimientos, para evitar un motín.

—Rogers, eres un omega demasiado suelto, necesitas un alfa que te amarre. Un día de estos me encargaré de que así sea.

Steve estaba por responder, pero una voz a sus espaldas le interrumpió.

—¡No es necesario! ¡Ya lo tiene!

Steve giró el rostro frunciendo el ceño. Tony tenía la mano con la que sostenía la manzana alzada, como un escolar.

—Tony...—le dijo Bruce tocándole el hombro—... no.

—Soy yo— Tony se señaló con la manzana.

Fisk lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú?

—Tony Stark, el alfa de Steve.

El sheriff lo quería matar con la mirada, ¿qué diablos estaba diciendo? Tony le sonrió como si fuera un niño bueno.

—Señor, es el forastero de la otra vez—explicó el cabecilla de los matones.

—Así que volvió, ah—Fisk volvió a sonreír socarronamente—. Pues será mejor que lo meta en cintura o...

—No—Tony le dio una mordida a su manzana—; me gusta salvaje e indomable. —Tony tragó lo que había masticado y, luego, señaló a Fisk con su manzana—. Pero soy un alfa y no me gusta que se metan con lo mío, vuélvanlo a hacer y los mataré.

Fisk chasqueó la lengua.

—Al diablo—murmuró—. Nos veremos las caras otro día, sheriff.

Cuando se marcharon y la música se reanudo, Steve se volteó hacia Tony.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—Parece que les importaba mucho—dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros—, sólo querían hacerte enojar para matarte, idiota.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan malditamente terco y les picas la cresta?

—Porque no hay nadie más que les haga frente—le dijo Steve—. Lo que hacen no está bien, pero siempre se cuidan de un arresto. Y está en mis manos la seguridad de la gente de este pueblo, no voy a permitir que sufran más injusticias, estoy harto.

—Serás necio, ser un bastión de justicia no te traerá nada bueno.

—¡No me importa! ¡No se trata de mí!

Steve pasó a su lado molesto y Tony torció la boca con el mismo ánimo. Bruce se acercó a él.

—Lo... lo que dijiste ¿es cierto?

—¿Qué soy el alfa de Steve?

Bruce asintió.

—Nah, sólo era para cambiar su atención de él a mí.

—¿Sabes lo que ahora harán?

Tony negó.

—Los vigilarán. Tony, saben que has estado viviendo en la posada, no te creerán ese cuento. Lo lógico es que vivas con el sheriff.

—Pues vivo con él y asunto arreglado—Tony le entregó lo que le quedaba de manzana y echó a caminar siguiendo el camino que Steve había trazado.

—Espera, Tony—intentó el médico en vano.

***

Steve estaba el porche de su casa, una vez más, tenía la guitarra entre las manos y rasgaba unas cuantas notas. Tony se acercó como un cachorro regañado: despacio y con la cabeza gacha.

—Sí que son un grano en el culo, ¿verdad?

Steve asintió, sin mirarlo. Tony tomó aire.

—Oye, lo siento. No creí que te molestara tanto que dijera que soy tu alfa.

Steve arrastró una nota en las cuerdas y levantó la vista.

—No es eso—dijo con un cierto deje de melancolía.

Tony se sentó a su lado.

—¿Será por qué no es verdad? —bromeó y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

—No es eso tampoco.

—¿Qué es, entonces?

—No quiero que te metas en problemas. Estoy seguro de que ya tienes bastantes.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Por toda respuesta, Steve se atrevió a sacarle la licorera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—Un hombre no bebe así, sin una razón.

—No lo entenderías.

—Tal vez, no—Steve giró la licorera entre sus dedos—. Pero mi padre era alcohólico y sé que, a menos que así lo quieras, no hay manera de ayudarte. Así que, cuando estés listo, cuenta con mi apoyo.

Steve le devolvió la licorera y se puso de pie, guitarra en mano.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas.

Tony se quedó ahí un rato pensativo, con la licorera entre las manos, pero sin atreverse a abrirla. Había muchas cosas de Steve que no entendía. Al principio creyó que era el omega rudo que siempre había querido, pero a medida que lo conocía se daba cuenta que era amable y hasta lindo. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, tal vez, no era necesario sentir nada al respecto.

Se incorporó y caminó un par de pasos alejándose de la casa del sheriff. A lo lejos, vio las luces del festejo, se escuchaban también las risas ahogadas. Seguramente, Fisk y sus secuaces no regresarían, al menos por esa noche. Eso quería creer, así que Steve no haría otra ronda... aunque, lo más probable era que sí lo hiciera; ese era su sentido del deber.

Tony giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia la ventana de la casa de Steve que tenía luz. En ese momento reconoció las notas que Steve había estado tocando minutos antes, y como por reflejo comenzó a tararearles. Después, recordó la letra y la entonó subiendo el volumen de su voz cada vez más.

— Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling/From glen to glen, and down the mountain side. /The summer's gone, and all the roses falling,/It's you, it's you must go and I must bide

En la ventana se dibujó la figura oscura del sheriff y Tony subió un poco más el volumen. Como no recordaba bien toda la letra, cantó a voz de cuello el estribillo dos veces.

— But come ye back when summer's in the meadow /Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow /'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow / Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.

La ventana se abrió y Steve se acodó en arrellano.

—¿Qué es lo que haces, Stark?

—Serenata—respondió y, luego, juntó sus manos como si fuera a rezar—. Disculpa si te metí en un lío más grande.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Estás loco—murmuró.

Tony simplemente correspondió a la sonrisa y sintió que todo estaba reestablecido.


	4. 4

Querida Pepper:

Lamento que las cosas no estén yendo bien, pero no tengo ganas de volver al tema. Estoy pasando una temporada interesante aquí. Estoy pensando en quedarme, y en tal caso, te aconsejo que dejes Empresas Stark y busques un trabajo mejor. Stane , ya sabemos qué clase de cucaracha es, así que, sin duda, hubo algo chueco, pero no me interesa ahora mismo.

Saludos a Rhodey y Happy.

Con cariño,

Tony.

PD. Mándame el resto del dinero, por favor.

***

—¿Te gusta?

Tony puso los brazos en jarras mientras veía con ojo crítico el establecimiento que había comprado con el dinero que Pepper le había enviado. Steve miró el lugar y giró en redondo para no perderse nada.

—Creo que está bien—dijo.

Tony asintió y dio una palmada entusiasta.

—Para empezar, está bien, es un buen espacio para un taller.

Ya no podía retrasar más tiempo aquello de ponerse a trabajar, el dinero se le estaba acabando y por lo que había visto, el pueblo tenía algunas necesidades de reparación en las que podía meter mano. También se había decidido a inventar algunas máquinas que facilitaran el trabajo. Era una mejor manera de invertir su talento que las armas, sin duda alguna.

—Ahora, también tendré que dejar la posada—comentó más tarde, cuando él y el sheriff comían precisamente en la posada—. No podré pagarla por más tiempo y Carol ya me persiguió está mañana para que le pagará la renta.

—Quizás puedas acondicionar una parte de tu taller para ello.

—Sí, bueno, no es mala idea... pero Bruce me dijo algo que creo que es importante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dije que era tu alfa, y parece raro que vivamos separados.

—Pero no eres mi alfa.

—No creo que sea bueno que sepan que mentí.

Steve ladeó el rostro pensativamente.

—¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?

Tony se acarició el bigote y asintió.

—Como compañeros. Te pagaré renta, aunque sea algo simbólico al inicio. ¿Qué dices?

Steve no cambió de postura, seguía pensándolo cuando escucharon gran alboroto afuera. Casi al mismo tiempo, un hombre entró a la posada.

—¡Sheriff! ¡Sheriff! ¡Los secuaces de Fisk quieren linchar a un indio!

Steve dejó su asiento con tanta rapidez, que Tony apenas si pudo seguirle el paso.

En la plaza principal, los cuatro hombres de Fisk tenían apresado a un nativo americano. Dos de ellos lo sujetaban contra el piso y le apuntaban con una pistola. Los otros dos se apresuraban a colocar una soga para ahorcarlo. Steve no lo pensó nada, sacó su arma y disparo a la soga justo arriba del nudo corredizo. El nudo cayó a los pies de los hombres, quienes furiosos voltearon a ver a Steve.

—¡Maldito omega! ¡No te metas!—dijo el cabecilla.

—No voy a permitir un linchamiento. ¡Suéltenlo!

—Quiso volar la presa...

—No me importa—Steve mantuvo su arma en alto—. Dije que lo suelten ahora; si cometió un delito, será juzgado conforme a la ley. Por última vez, ¡suéltenlo!

Obedecieron a regañadientes y Steve tomó posesión del hombre que yacía en el suelo.

—A la comisaría—dijo y se lo llevó.

Tony derrapó cuando llegó y vio claramente como uno de los hombres corría hacia una carroza, gritaba algo y sacaba su arma apuntando a Steve; entonces, una mano gorda salió de la carroza y bajo el cañón. Tony supo que se trataba de Fisk, giró sobre sus talones para seguir a Steve y, entonces, escuchó que aquel que estaba de pie frente a la carroza le gritaba.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Alfa de pacotilla! O controlas a tu mascotita o nosotros nos hacemos cargo de meterlo en cintura.

Tony se giró una vez más y le dedicó un recorte de manga, antes correr hacia la comisaría.

***

—Soy Lobo Rojo—se identificó el nativo americano. Steve lo había metido a una celda, pero también le había pasado una manta y una taza de café caliente—. La presa se roba el agua de mi gente.

Steve asintió, Tony lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué presa?

—La presa Roxxon, la construyó el gobernador Roxxon, y desde que se planeó, ha tenido muchos detractores—explicó Steve.

—Quería dinamitarla—explicó el indígena.

Steve asintió.

—Te comprendo, pero no puedo dejarte salir. En primer lugar, porque sí has cometido un delito, y en segundo lugar y más importante, ellos te estarán esperando.

Lobo rojo asintió.

—Sheriff—murmuró—, no lo digo muy a menudo, pero me agrada.

Steve le sonrió de medio lado y Tony suspiró.

Más tarde, después de cenar, Tony pasó por un trago a la cantina; bueno, dos, tres... bastantes. Dejó la cantina dando traspiés y cantando sin reparo la canción que le había dedicado a Steve aquel día de San Patricio.

— But come ye back when summer's in the meadow /Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow /'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow / Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.

Steve lo escuchó a la distancia, le acababa de entregar su cena a Lobo rojo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lobo rojo con el plato entre las manos.

—Stark—murmuró Steve y salió de la comisaría.

Tony cantaba sujetándose a uno de los pilares del porche y le daba vueltas como un niño pequeño. Cuando vio a Steve sonrió.

—Oh, Danny boy, I love you so, I looooooveeee youuuu sooooo—cantó.

—Deja eso—pidió Steve con los brazos en jarras.

Tony se escurrió por el poste hasta lograr sentarse en el piso de madera. Sacó la licorera de su bolsillo y le dio un trago para, a continuación, ofrecerle a Steve. El sheriff aceptó la botella, pero no para beber de ella, sino para quitársela.

—Vamos te llevo a casa—le dijo y le tendió la mano.

Tony acepto y se puso de pie con dificultad.

—Estaaaaá bieeen—arrastró las palabras a propósito—. Pero, ¿cuál casa?

Steve, quien ya se había pasado el brazo de Tony por los hombros, le miró con una ceja levantada.

—A la posada, obviamente—respondió y tiró de él llevándolo por las calles de Timely.

—No, no—Tony sacudió la cabeza—. Mi contrato rescindió hoy en la mañana. No tengo dónde quedarme, y mi taller no tiene naaaada.

Steve bufó. Vaya triquiñuela.

—Bien, te llevaré a la mía. Pero será sólo está noche.

—Seeeh, lo que tú digas, cariño—bromeó Tony a todo pulmón mientras atravesaban las calles.

En casa, el sheriff dejo caer a Tony en la cama. Éste se desparramo en ella y comenzó a roncar nada más tocar la almohada. Steve suspiró; le quitó los zapatos y el saco para que estuviera un poco más cómodo. Finalmente, fue por algunas mantas extra que tenía en el armario y lo cubrió con ellas.

***

Bruce Banner fue a ver a Tony en su taller. Lo encontró reparando el eje de una carreta, muy concentrado en ello. Cuando lo notó, Tony levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—Hey, doc. ¿Qué tal me veo? —dijo levantando el mazo con el que estaba golpeando el hierro del eje; llevaba un delantal de trabajo y guantes protectores, realmente parecía todo un mecánico.

—Muy bien—le dijo—. Me enteré que estás viviendo con el sheriff, ¿su relación es en serio?

—Nah—Tony soltó el mazo y se quitó los guantes mientras hablaba—. Somos amigos, pero, aunque dije que pagaría renta, no lo estoy haciendo.

Se rió y Banner le hizo coro.

—Voy a salir en estos días a visitar a una amiga, hace tiempo que no la veo en el pueblo y temo que algo le haya pasado.

—Oh, amiga—Tony levantó las cejas pícaramente.

—Aunque no lo creas, es una amiga. Hace poco quedó viuda y se ha aislado un poco de la gente.

Tony asintió comprensivamente y despidió a su amigo. Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió, como todas las tardes, a la cantina. Mientras él se tomaba un par de whiskys, en la comisaría, Steve se encaraba con el mismísimo Fisk.

—Sólo entréguelo, sheriff—decía éste último con esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Lobo rojo lo miraba desde su celda, aferrado a los barrotes y con la mirada furibunda.

—No hay motivo para ello, si cometió algún delito, la justicia le hará pagar; y usted Fisk, por más que se empeñe en ser juez y parte, no es la justicia de Timely.

—Atentó contra el gobernador.

—Este hombre sólo quiere que su gente tenga agua, Fisk. Castigarlo equivaldría a castigar a un hambriento que roba pan, me niego a entregárselo.

—Rogers, no juegues conmigo, que tengas un alfa no cambia las cosas...

—Con o sin alfa, siempre he sido así. No voy a ceder, Fisk, ya no voy a tolerar tus corruptelas y abusos de poder.

—¡Bien, Rogers! ¡Como quieras! —Fisk lo señaló con su dedo regordete—. ¡Será mejor que digas tus últimas oraciones!

—No te tengo miedo.

Fisk dio media vuelta y salió bamboleándose de la comisaría.

—¿En verdad está de mi lado? —preguntó Lobo rojo a Steve.

—Por supuesto, sólo estoy esperando que se calmen las aguas para liberarte.

El indígena sonrió y asintió agradecido, pocos rubios de ojos azules, el caían bien. Era como encontrar, por fin, un eco en el mundo, alguien que lo entendía.

—Comamos—dijo Steve y se acercó a la hornilla para servirle de comer.

Un par de horas después, Steve leía sentado en la comisaría con los pies sobre el escritorio, mientras Lobo rojo dormitaba en su celda. A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Tony, Lobo rojo abrió un ojo y Steve suspiró.

—Ahora no Stark—murmuró y se incorporó.

Tony había salido de la cantina, como siempre, completamente borracho. Se dirigía a la que ahora era su casa, cuando:

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? —escuchó y reconoció la voz del cabecilla de los secuaces de Fisk—. El alfita nuevo de Timely.

Tony le sonrió e hizo una caravana.

—¿Tú quién eres? —dijo, después, trastabillando—. Oh, un buen amigo, ¡vámonos de juerga!

No era tonto, estaba borracho, pero no tanto como para no ser capaz de pensar un poquito. Estaba desarmado, excepto por su botella de whisky que llevaba en la mano, así que empezó a cantar:

— Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow /'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow / Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.

Al principio, el bandido aquel le miró confundido, pero después reaccionó y lo encañonó.

—¡Basta borracho! ¡Veamos ahora quién pone la cara para defender a ese omega de mierda!

Tony había callado, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse amenazado realmente, en cuanto aquel terminó su oración recibió un buen puñetazo por parte de Steve, quién había salido de la comisaría al escuchar a Tony cantar.

—Vaya, no creí que entendieras el mensaje—dijo.

—No lo entendí hasta que vi que te estaban encañonando.

Tony sonrió, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo, porque llegaron los otros hombres de Fisk; y la pelea se llevó a cabo. Steve repartió puñetazos y cuando vio que no era suficiente, y que aquellos no se andaban con juegos, sacó la pistola y disparó. Tony le rompió la cabeza a uno con la botella y con lo que quedó de ésta le abrió las venas a otro. Steve se encargó de los otros dos y pronto, para sorpresa de todos, el sheriff y el borracho del mecánico se habían desecho de esos bravucones.

Hubo algunos vítores entre la población. Pero unas cuadras allá, en su carruaje, Fisk chasqueó la lengua y maldijo.

Al día siguiente recibió un telegrama del gobernador Roxxon:

Enviaré quién arregle tu fracaso.

Fisk apretó los puños y los estampó contra el escritorio.

—¡Maldito Rogers!


	5. 5

Lobo rojo se apoyó en los barrotes de su celda y miró al sheriff, quien estaba sentado tras su escritorio con aire pensativo, mientras jugaba con su navaja retráctil.

—Sabe que esto no se quedará así, ¿verdad, sheriff?

Steve asintió y suspiró.

—Sólo quería mantener la paz de Timely. Pero esto se está saliendo de las manos.

—Roxxon hará algo, cuatro de sus hombres, aunque indirectamente ya que respondían a Fisk, están muertos.

—Más que eso—dijo Steve y clavó la navaja en la mesa, pero más que en ella, en un mapa que había desplegado en él—. Son las minas.

—¿Las minas?

Steve asintió, era sencillo, las minas de plata Roxxon del otro lado del río Kirby tenían especial interés para el gobernador. Era por todos sabido que era necesaria el agua para la industria minera, pero la presa era, también, una medida de presión.

—Dime, Lobo Rojo, ¿no le han prometido a tu pueblo agua a cambio de su trabajo en las minas?

El indígena asintió.

—Pero no somos esclavos.

—Hoy en día nadie lo es, pero a falta de ello, que mejor que la presión. Por supuesto, también se trata de una manera de exterminio.

—Hombre blanco, debes soltarme.

—No todavía. Volar la presa no era una solución, iremos con el juez esta tarde.

***

Tony depositó la moneda en la ranura de aquella máquina que había puesto frente a su taller al cual había nombrado T. Stark Empresas, lo había considerado como una manera de empezar de nuevo. El monigote dentro de la cabina de cristal se movió y pronunció:

—"Aquí está su visión del futuro cortesía del mejor inventor del mundo, Tony Stark"

Salió un pequeño papel y Tony lo tomó sin leerlo.

—Ve, es algo muy divertido y muy eficaz—dijo. Estaba tratando de venderlo al casino, pero si no se daba esa pequeña transacción, lo conservaría, seguramente ganaría un par de dólares, suficientes para una botella de whisky nueva.

—Oh, me interesa, pero no lo sé, señor Stark.

—No sabe ¿qué?

—Si el alcalde Fisk lo apruebe.

—¿Y para que necesita su aprobación?

—Señor, ya sabe que nada aquí se mueve sin que él lo quiera.

—Yo conozco un hombre que no le tiene miedo.

—¿El sheriff Rogers? Oh, señor Stark, es hombre muerto.

Tras decir esas palabras el hombre se marchó arrastrando los pies y levantando el polvo de la calle. Tony rodó los ojos y sólo por curiosidad alisó el papelito de su predicción.

"Hoy no será un buen día"

—Ya me di cuenta—murmuró y se encogió de hombros—, nada que no arreglen unas copitas.

A lo lejos se escuchó el pitido del tren que llegaba a la estación de Timely.

***

Steve abrió la celda de Lobo rojo y lo esposó. Era el momento de llevarlo a la casa de justicia y que el juez lo viera y decidiera. Cuando caminaban hacia dicho lugar, vieron un caballo que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. El sheriff reconoció al hombre sobre el caballo.

—Va en la dirección incorrecta juez Nelson—le dijo.

—Lo siento Steven—dijo el juez sin detenerse apenas—. Fue juzgado en ausencia, se le encontró culpable y debe ser colgado.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—¡Espere un maldito minuto!

Pero el juez ya había espoleado a su caballo.

—¡Ningún hombre debe ser colgado sin un juicio justo! —gritó Steve.

—¡Buenos días caballeros! —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Cuatro personas se acercaban a ellos por la calle principal. El líder tenía una diana tatuada en la frente, a su lado izquierdo una mujer, a su derecha un hombre regordete y enseguida otro mucho más alto y con la zalea de un oso sobre la cabeza.

Steve empujó a Lobo rojo hacia una callejuela lateral.

—¿Ahora quiere salvarme? —preguntó el indígena.

—No se trata de ti. Ellos están fuera de la justicia—explicó Steve mientras le quitaba las esposas—. Quería que el pueblo escuchara lo que pasaba en la presa y se dieran cuenta de que era un crimen contra la humanidad. Pero eso no pasara hoy.

Justo en ese momento una bala pasó rozando por encima de la cabeza de Rogers y se incrustó en la madera de la casa cercana.

—¡Corre! —dijo el sheriff y sacó su arma.

Lobo rojo se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con la mujer que acompañaba a los otros forasteros.

Steve rodeó la comisaría y vio al que identificó como la cabecilla de ese nuevo cuarteto.

—¿Dónde está Roge...?

—Justo aquí—respondió Steve, al tiempo que le daba un cachazo.

A sus espaldas, el hombre gordo sacó varias armas de debajo de su abrigo, todas ensambladas entre sí en una especie de apéndices que parecían los brazos de un pulpo.

—No puedes huir Rogers—le dijo éste—, te tenemos acorralado.

—Estás en lo correcto—le dijo Steve y sin que el otro lo pudiera siquiera imaginar levantó el arma y le atravesó la frente con una bala—, pero sólo eres capaz de disparar una bala a la vez.

Entonces se agachó para poner en pie al hombre de la diana en al frente.

—Tienes la oportunidad de evitar la caja de madera. Así que escucha.

—Soy todo oídos, sheriff—dijo el otro levantando las manos.

—Saca todas las armas que tienes bajo tu abrigo, lentamente—exigió Steve sin dejar de apuntarle.

El hombre obedeció y tiró al suelo sus armas.

—¡Fisk!—gritó Steve— ¡Sal, estás bajo arresto por obstruir a la justicia! Nadie está por encima de la ley. —Luego continuó, esta vez arengando a todo el pueblo—¡Todos en Timely salgan! ¡Es el momento de recuperar nuestro gobierno! ¡Por mucho tiempo Roxxon, Fisk y sus asesinos nos han forzado a vivir con miedo!

En ese momento, una carreta se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, en ella iban el doctor Banner y una mujer pelirroja vestida de negro. Ambos se quedaron ahí, escuchando al sheriff alzar la voz.

—¡Salgan de sus casas! ¡Vengan aquí y demanden vivir libres!

Algunas personas salieron de sus casas o de los establecimientos, y miraron a su sheriff hablando por ellos.

—¡Salgan y digan "no al robo de tierras"! ¡Salgan y digan "suficiente del robo de agua"!

En el fondo de T. Stark Empresas, un borracho que yacía en el suelo, levantó la cabeza y tras sentir la punzada de su embriaguez, también reconoció esa voz que se filtraba por las maderas de las casas.

—Ugh, ¿Steve? —dijo Tony llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Afuera, la gente se aglomeraba en la calle.

—¡Desháganse del doble yugo de la tiranía y la corrupción! —continuó Steve, volteando a ver a los residentes del pueblo—. Tomen Timely de vuelta conmigo. No tengan miedo de tomar las calles y demandar vivir en una tierra libre.

En ese momento, Steve volteó y descubrió a Lobo rojo siendo acorralado por el hombre del oso y la mujer, estaban a punto de herirlo y Steve levantó su arma hiriendo al hombre, de esa manera, Lobo rojo derribó a la mujer de un puñetazo.

Tony salió de su taller y, al notar el alboroto, se llevó la mano al interior de su chaqueta buscando su arma. Pero no fue el único, el hombre con la diana en la frente sacó una pequeña arma retráctil de la manga de su saco y aprovechando la distracción de Steve para ayudar a Lobo rojo, le apuntó con ella.

—Me alegra que haya llamado a todos, sheriff—dijo y apretó el gatillo—. Así podrá decirles adiós. 

La bala atravesó la espalda de Steve y salió por el lado izquierdo de su pecho, la sangre brotó de inmediato ante el horror de todos. Steve cayó de rodillas levantando polvo.

—Vete... al... infierno...—murmuró.

—Probablemente, pero tú primero—se burló el otro en el momento justo en el que Steve se desplomaba.

Fue como si el tiempo se congelara, nadie podía creer lo que veían. Era como una pesadilla. Tony fue el único que reaccionó.

—¡NO!—gritó corriendo y disparando hacia aquel hombre.

Desafortunadamente, la bala sólo le pasó rozando una oreja.

—Oh, señor Stark que sorpresa verlo de pie—se burló aquel—. Si tu visión está enterrada, apunta al guapo demonio en el medio.

—¡Basta!—dijo una mujer—¡Suficiente sangre por hoy!

Entre ella y otras chicas intentaron detener a Tony.

—¡Déjenme ir!—grito éste, desesperado.

En la calle, aquel hombre se burlaba y, sólo entonces, apareció Fisk en la calle. A la distancia, Bruce saltó de la carreta seguido de la pelirroja. Tony seguía debatiéndose con las mujeres de la calle para que lo dejaran matar a ese tal por cual. La pelirroja se unión a ellas, pero no para detener a Tony, sino para quitarle el arma.

—Por favor, alcalde—gritó Bruce—déjeme examinar al sheriff.

—No hay necesidad de examinar nada, doctor—dijo Fisk inclinándose hacia el cuerpo de Steve y levantándolo; un gemido de dolor escapo de éste—. Este hombre ya está muerto.

Estaba por lanzarlo a la porqueriza que tenía a un lado, pero una bala le atravesó el hombro. Ya no pudo sostener el cuerpo, el cual cayó al suelo y el doctor Banner corrió hacia él.

Una vez más, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Fisk gemía de dolor mientras Banner arrastraba al sheriff fuera de la escena. Al verlo, Tony se desembarazo de las mujeres y corrió a ayudarle.

—¡¿Quién se atrevió a...?!

—¡YO!—la chica pelirroja se irguió saliendo de la multitud con el revolver en la mano, todavía humeando— ¡NI UNO SOLO MÁS DE NUESTROS HOMBRES!—gritó— ¡YA NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO! ¡JAMES Y STEVE ERAN BUENOS HOMBRES! ¿DEJAREMOS QUE MATEN A TODOS LOS BUENOS HOMBRES DE ESTE PUEBLO? ¡¿ACASO ERAN LO ÚNICOS?! ¡PORQUE SI ES ASÍ , NO IMPORTA, YO PELEARÉ!

—¡BARNES, TIENE RAZÓN! —gritó otra mujer, alta y rubia, la dueña de la posada—¡YO TAMBIÉN LUCHARÉ!

—¡Barnes! ¡Danvers! —señaló Fisk—. Alborotadoras, pagaran igual que sus maridos.

—Ya lo veremos—dijo la rubia, al tiempo que levantaba su rifle—. Tal vez, al final, no quede nadie, pero este pueblo tampoco será suyo.

Y de pronto, con el primer disparo, la revolución había comenzado.


	6. 6

Tony ayudó a Bruce a subir a Steve a la cama del médico.

—¡Rápido Bruce! —pidió desesperadamente.

Steve tosió y salió de entre sus labios una burbujeante masa sanguinolenta.

—No sé si pueda hacer algo, Tony—dijo Bruce acarreando su maletín y abriéndolo tembloroso—. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

—¡Toma la mía, Bruce!

—No es tan simple—dijo Bruce—, además, eres un alfa, tu sangre tiene pocas probabilidades de ser de ayuda.

—¡No hay tiempo, Bruce! —Tony sintió que la voz le temblaba, los ojos se le nublaron y molesto consigo mismo apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Tony, dame espacio—pidió el médico—, ve a la cocina y pon agua a calentar.

El mecánico asintió y corrió a la cocina; por suerte la hornilla estaba encendida, así que sólo tuvo que acarrear algo de agua y ponerla a calentar. A lo lejos escuchó gritos y disparos, pero estaba lejos de importarle.

Cuando volvió con Bruce y Steve, el primero había abierto la camisa del segundo y dejaba caer torundas empapadas en sangre al piso.

—Bruce...

—Estoy buscando la fuente de la hemorragia. Deja el agua ahí.

Tony asintió y se replegó. No había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto comerse las uñas en aquel rincón. La impotencia lo alteraba y tenía la necesidad de un trago, pero una vocecilla en su mente le taladraba, le recriminaba. Si hubiera estado sobrio habría podido apoyar a Steve desde el inicio de la trifulca. De estar sobrio habría podido cuidarle las espaldas y evitar que le dispararan de esa manera tan cobarde. Si tan sólo hubiera estado sobrio, le habría atinado a esa maldita diana en la frente de ese sujeto. Si tan sólo... no fuera un borracho.

Tony resbaló por la pared y hundió el rostro en sus rodillas. Lloró en silenció recriminándose, sintiéndose culpable como aquella vez.

***

Happy fue quien lo sostuvo cuando llegó a casa borracho. Pepper corrió a prepararle un café.

—Diablos, Tony. Está vez si te pasaste.

—¡Estaba de fiesta, la guerra está por terminar, Happy!

—Lo sé, hermano, todo gracias a ti.

Tony lo miró y lo que antes fue una sonrisa, se transformó en llanto. Sus amigos lo miraron confundidos.

—Se suponía que el rifle de repetición sólo serviría para asustar. Jamás para ser usado realmente—dijo entre sollozos—. Pero ellos... ellos...

Ellos lo habían usado. Tony había querido detener esa matanza insensata, pero sólo había conseguido que la rendición de los confederados estuviera cubierta de sangre.

—¿Cómo es que pueden matarse entre hermanos? —dijo— ¿Cómo es que podemos?

***

Tony levantó la vista, y puso sus manos frente a sí, no se había percatado, pero estaban rojas, rojas por la sangre de Steve. Sangre.

—¿Por qué siempre destruimos lo que es bueno? — se preguntó.

Bruce se limpió el sudor con el antebrazo, no lo escuchó, pero se giró hacia él y le sacudió del hombro.

—Tony, creo que no tenemos opción, descúbrete el brazo.

—¿Eh?

—Necesita sangre, demos un salto al vacío y oremos.

—¿Para qué? —dijo levantándose y quitándose el saco—. En mi experiencia orar no sirve de nada.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que sacaba lo que parecía una manguera de su maletín y le señalaba una silla justo al lado de la cama.

—Eres un alfa, la sangre alfa posee anticuerpos diferentes a los de un omega. Pero, si son compatibles...

—¿Steve y yo?

—Bueno, es una posibilidad. Oremos porque así sea y podamos salvar su vida.

Tony asintió y estiró el brazo. Bruce le pinchó en la parte interna del codo y conectó la manguera con el brazo de Steve. Después de eso, el médico se limpió las manos y se desplomó en una silla cercana.

—Logré parar la hemorragia, así que, si todo sale bien, si pasa está noche... hay posibilidades.

Tony asintió y siguió con la vista la manguera ahora carmesí que lo conectaba a Steve. Por primera vez en muchos años, oró.

***

Tony arrugó la nariz y giró al sentir un rayo de luz darle en la cara. Había olvidado que estaba en una silla y se cayó. El golpe lo despertó por completo.

—Buenos días—le dijo Bruce, quien ponía un paño húmedo en la frente de Steve. En algún momento debió quedarse dormido, y Bruce le retiró la manguera de transfusión, sin que se diera cuenta.

Tony asintió y se sentó en el piso.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó tallándose un ojo.

—Vivo, y ya es mucho.

Tony suspiró y se incorporó para acercarse a la cama despacio. Steve lucía pálido y temblaba.

—Tiene fiebre, temo que tenga una infección—dijo Bruce—. Necesito algo de mi sótano, podrías cuidarlo, sólo cambia el paño en lo que vuelvo.

—De acuerdo.

Tony se sentó en la silla de nuevo y tentó el paño que Steve tenía en la frente, se sentía tibio. Lo retiró y humedeció en la palangana con agua fría que estaba en la cómoda. Suavemente, sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar, muy despacio.

— And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me/And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be /If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me/ I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.../Oh, Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so... I love you so.

Sonrió porque cuando iba por la mitad del verso, Steve dejó de temblar y su ceño, hasta ese momento fruncido, se relajó.

Bruce volvió poco después con unas botellas. Se trataba de algunas de sus fórmulas secretas.

—Esta me dio buenos resultado antes, acelera la recuperación y esta otra, ayuda con las infecciones.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no es nada extraño—le dijo Bruce—. No es mi súper fórmula especial verde aún perfeccionándose.

Tony no quiso saber, sólo quería que fuese lo que fuese, Steve mejorara. Bruce le inyectó una y después la otra; había terminado cuando escucharon dos golpes a la puerta. Ambos se miraron, Tony se incorporó y tomó la otra arma de Steve que Bruce había dejado sobre la mesa.

—No dejaré que se lo lleven—dijo caminando hacia la puerta—, los mataré antes.

—Espera, Tony—Bruce corrió tras él, pero cuando lo alcanzó éste ya había abierto la puerta.

Para sorpresa de ambos no se trataba de los secuaces de Fisk, sino de Lobo rojo y dos mujeres: Natasha Barnes y Carol Danvers. Los tres estaban sucios, con sangre en la ropa y piel, así como algunas heridas.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Bruce—. Natasha, dime que...

—Nos rebelamos—contestó la pelirroja al tiempo que pasaba al interior de la casa del galeno.

—Los enfrentamos—dijo Carol siguiendo a la pelirroja—. Nada pudieron hacer y huyeron. Están recluidos en la casa del alcalde.

—Si tan sólo lo hubieran hecho antes, Rogers estaría bien—dijo Lobo rojo con seriedad.

Nadie se atrevió a rebatir eso.

—¿Está vivo? —preguntó sin percatarse del impacto de sus palabras anteriores.

—Sí, por poco—dijo Bruce—. Pero aún no está fuera de peligro.

—Sólo estoy esperando que salgan los cobardes—dijo Natasha—, y vengaré la muerte de James.

—Seguramente querrán escapar por la noche. Necesitamos un plan—Danvers se sentó en la silla más cercana.

—Yo me encargaré de ellos—dijo Lobo rojo.

—Antes—Natasha se incorporó—, quiero ver a Steve.

Tony se quedó al margen. Así que, finalmente, Timely había despertado. Tony los maldijo, lo habían hecho muy tarde, tenían que perder, o casi, a su mejor hombre para darse cuenta. Idiotas.

Más tarde, los tres recién llegados y Bruce se reunieron en el comedor para planear sus siguientes movimientos. Tony decidió quedarse con Steve.

Le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta que la fiebre iba cediendo. Un gran alivio inundó su pecho, pero la congoja seguía ahí.

Bruce volvió unas horas después, examinó a Steve y se giró hacia Tony.

—Está bien—le dijo—. Si sigue así, se recuperará. Necesita tiempo, es todo.

Tony sonrió y abrazó al médico.

—Gracias, Bruce.

—Ni que lo digas. Por el momento, Tony, el pueblo incluyendo a Fisk y sus secuaces, creen que Steve está muerto.

—Mejor, no vendrán a molestar.

—Sí. Por otro lado, tendré que irme pronto.

—¿A dónde?

—Tenemos un plan. Carol organizará a las mujeres una vez más, se manifestarán. Con seguridad, ellos saldrán y Lobo rojo se hará cargo de ellos. Mientras tanto, Natasha y yo dinamitaremos la presa. Nos iremos está noche.

Tony suspiró y asintió. Cuando Bruce se fue, no pudo evitar charlar con Steve, aunque éste seguía inconsciente.

—Recuperaran este pueblo, Steve, y cuando despiertes, podrás verlo. Volverás a ser el sheriff y todo estará bien, es más, estará mejor. Todos harán algo... todos.

Tony hizo una pausa, miró, una vez más, el rostro pálido del sheriff. Todos harían algo... ¿y él? Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró su funesta predicción. Sí, había sido un mal día aquel, y podía culparse por ello o hacer algo. Arrugó el papel en su puño y se incorporó.

—No te muevas, eh—le dijo a Steve en son de broma.

Salió de la casa de Bruce, dejando las luces encendidas como su amigo le había dicho, y atravesó las calles, que ahora parecían un desastre ante la anterior revuelta. Todavía había gente afuera, algunos celebrando borrachos una victoria que aún no tenían.

Llegó a su taller y abrió la puerta con violencia. Encontró su martillo y fue por varias piezas de metal. Todos hacían algo, cada quién por sus motivos. Timely no significaba mucho para él, pero para Steve sí, había casi dado su vida por ese pueblo lleno de cobardes; tal cosa había despertado el ánimo, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. A Tony le importaba que aquella revolución llegara a buen puerto por Steve más que nada, y ya que no podía confiar en los borrachos de afuera, haría lo propio.

El primer golpe que dio con su martillo fue contra la botella de whisky que descansaba sobre su mesa de trabajo.

***

Tony volvió más tarde a casa de Bruce para ver a Steve. Cuando ingresó a su habitación, encontró a Lobo rojo al lado de la cama.

—Es un buen hombre—le escuchó decir; sin duda, lo había notado a sus espaldas.

—El mejor—le dijo Tony recargado en marco de la puerta.

Lobo rojo se giró hacia él, tenía en las manos el chaleco ensangrentado de Steve.

—Los hombres justos no caben en este mundo podrido—dijo.

—Tal vez, pero son quienes mantienen viva la esperanza de un mundo mejor.

Lobo rojo asintió y le tendió el chaleco. Tony vio la estrella de Steve en ella y lo sujetó, no sin sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—Quería ayudarme y por eso...—comenzó Lobo rojo.

—No lo compadezcas, el hombre hizo lo que quiso... porque es un necio de poca monta, demasiado amable, demasiado noble... en resumen, un idiota.

Tony recibió como respuesta, una sonrisa.

—Mañana por la noche comenzará—apuntó Lobo rojo.

—Estaré en mi taller, por si me necesitan.

Lobo rojo asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Tony lo detuvo. Desenganchó la estrella del sheriff y se la tendió.

—Sólo un hombre que lucha por la justicia merece llevarla. Steve estaría de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no tú?

—No soy tan bueno. Vamos, necesitamos un sheriff aquí, en lo que Steve se recupera.

El hombre dudó, pero finalmente asintió y tomó la estrella.

—Le haré honor—dijo antes de marcharse.

—Lo sé.


	7. 7

Tony trabajó durante horas con tal ahínco que ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de dormir. Cuando la hora de la cita convenida llegó, escuchó por un breve instante, y sólo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, las voces de las mujeres que se alzaban en protesta. Escuchó disparos a lo lejos y gritos, pero él no se detuvo hasta terminar.

Entonces, cuando su obra estaba frente a él y toda la determinación que tenía en el cuerpo fluía por sus venas, llegó hasta él la voz de Lobo rojo.

—¡Stark! ¿Estás ahí?

Lo escuchó justo a un lado de su taller, en la pared lateral. Su voz sonaba agitada y un poco desesperada; y Tony la tomó como una señal. Un golpe le indicó que el hombre estaba empotrado contra la pared de madera.

—¿Lobo rojo? Agáchate—dijo y puso en marcha su invento.

Del otro la de la pared, una luz blanca y brillante se filtró por los espacios de los tablones. Lobo rojo obedeció y su captor observó aquello estupefacto.

—En el nombre de...

Se abrió un boquete en la pared y de entre las llamas y el polvo, emergió una figura descomunal, un hombre de hierro. El hombre vio aquello horrorizado, tiró el arma y levantó las manos cuando aquella cosa apuntó el cañón de su brazo izquierdo hacia él.

—¡Oh, carajo! ¡Espera! —suplicó, pero el hombre de hierro no tenía piedad y arrasó con él.

Lobo rojo miró aquella mole de acero caminar hacia la calle, vio el espanto en los rostros de los que estaban cerca, en especial el de Fisk. ¡Qué espectáculo! El hombrezote que era Fisk, de pronto, se empequeñecía. La desesperación en su voz fue palpable cuando ordenó:

—¡Mátenlos!

Sus allegados comenzaron a disparar, Lobo rojo se encogió en sí mismo, pero pronto descubrió que el gigante de acero lo cubría con su cuerpo. Entonces pudo ver que, en el casco de éste, había un par de rendijas por los que se veían las pupilas celestes de un hombre conocido.

—¿Stark? ¿Pero qué diablos llevas puesto? —le dijo.

—Mi ataúd—respondió el inventor—¿Dónde está ese bastardo?

—¿Te refieres al que le disparó a Rogers? 

Tony se incorporó, con su puño derribó a un jinete y, luego, asintió.

—Tengo una excelente puntería—dijo Lobo rojo y se señaló en el medio de la frente—, justo en el centro.

Ton rió por lo bajo. —Sólo nos queda el pez gordo.

—Llevaré a Fisk ante la justicia—aseguró Lobo rojo.

Tony ya no contestó, como el indígena, sólo pensaba en derrotar a todos esos y sacarlos del pueblo; era la mejor venganza que podían ofrecer a Steve. Pronto se dio cuenta que algunos pobladores se habían puesto de lado de Fisk, lo cual le pareció una total estupidez.

—No nos daremos abasto—dijo a Lobo rojo, quien disparaba a sus espaldas—, todo el pueblo quiere matarnos.

—En todo caso, sólo la mitad—apuntó el otro—, las mujeres pelean de nuestro lado, parecen ser las únicas con sentido común.

Justo entonces, vieron a Carol Danvers derribar a un hombre con una pala y más allá, a Fisk escabulléndose por las callejuelas hacia las vías del tren.

—Estamos en problemas—indicó Lobo rojo—, si Fisk escapa, irá con el gobernador y traerán un contingente armado. No podemos permitirlo.

—¡Ve! —gritó Tony—Yo sólo te retrasaría. Me haré cargo de éstos.

***

Tony no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero, de pronto, había terminado. No tenía más enemigos que derribar, y su alrededor se extendió un silencio de estupefacción; se dio cuenta del porqué cuando vio a Fisk caminando por la calle con un ojo sangrando y arrastrando los pies. Detrás de él, iba Lobo rojo empuñando un arma y guiándolo hasta la comisaría.

Como había dicho, Lobo rojo pensaba honrar a Steve y llevar a Fisk ante la justicia, como debía ser. Pero eso generó la burla del maleante, quien se rió. Tony apretó los puños deseando matarlo, pero no tuvo que mover un dedo, se escuchó una detonación y Fisk cayó al suelo muerto. Las miradas, entonces, se dirigieron hacia el otro lado del camino.

Natasha Barnes aún tenía el arma levantada cuando cruzó miradas con el sheriff interino.

—¡Natasha! —le reclamó Lobo rojo.

Pero la chica no lo escuchó, caminó hacia Fisk y le miró con todo el despreció del mundo.

—Hicimos un trato, Lobo rojo. Ambos hemos cumplido—dijo.

—¿Volaste la presa?

Ella asintió.

Entonces, como si hubiera sido la señal, el pueblo aplaudió y gritó, lanzando vítores. Una vez más, se unieron, ahora en una legitima celebración. Tony salió de su armadura, sudoroso, apestoso y en ropa interior; era un pequeño hornillo ahí adentro. Estrechó la mano de Lobo rojo y la de Natasha.

—Supongo que esto se terminó. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Banner?

—Aun no—dijo ella—. A Bruce se lo llevaron los hombres de Roxxon.

Lobo rojo apretó la mandíbula.

—Tenemos que salvarlo.

—Van camino a las minas, estoy segura. Pero al volar la presa hemos cortado el camino más corto, además, es un viaje de al menos dos días a caballo, necesitamos provisiones y caballos descansados.

—También nosotros necesitamos descanso. Vamos a casa de Banner.

***

Tony se bañó en casa del médico y le tomó prestada un poco de ropa. Cuando volvió al comedor, Natasha, Lobo rojo y Danvers, tomaban café, así que se les unió; estaba seguro de que podría quitarse lo que le quedaba de resaca con ese café.

El plan que trazaron fue muy simple, Danvers se quedaría como sheriff interina, mientras Natasha y Lobo rojo iban en busca del doctor Banner. Tony, quería ser parte de la misión, pero su traje era muy pesado y seguramente los retrasaría. Además, era necesario que alguien se quedara a cuidar a Steve.

El día siguiente lo dedicaron por completo a restaurar el orden en Timely e informar a la gente de su nuevo sheriff, así como a los preparativos de la expedición. Steve seguía inconsciente, pero la herida en su pecho comenzaba a sanar. Tony la limpiaba todos los días con agua tibia y le curaba como Bruce le había indicado antes de marcharse. Afortunadamente, la fiebre ya no había vuelto.

Una tarde, descubrió a Natasha sentada al costado de la cama del sheriff. Tony cargaba con la palangana con agua caliente y los paños limpios, pero decidió retroceder y ocultarse en la pared lateral, para espiar un poco. El porqué de su acción, ni siquiera él lo supo.

Natasha tenía entre sus manos la de Steve, no decía nada, sólo lo miraba con tanta atención y a la vez, ternura, que Tony sintió un extraño apretón en el pecho. Parecía como si ella le hablara a través de esa mirada y había muchas cosas ahí que Tony no podía descifrar. Por último, vio como ella levantaba la mano de Steve y le besaba cariñosamente el dorso. Después, se incorporó y le levantó el flequillo rubio para besarle también en la frente. Tony frunció el ceño, ¿qué era eso? ¿qué significaba? Se preguntó, y sin darse cuenta había salido de su escondite.

—Oh, ¿vienes a curarlo? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa—. Yo sólo vine a despedirme, nos vamos mañana a primera hora.

Tony asintió. Ella volvió a sonreír y caminó hacia él, antes de salir de la habitación apoyó su mano en el hombro del inventor por un momento.

—Gracias, Stark—le dijo ella—. Te lo encargo.

Él volvió a asentir y la siguió con la mirada cuando se perdió por el pasillo. Un suave aroma había quedado atrás y Tony lo identificó de golpe: ella era una alfa.

***

Esa misma noche, Tony tuvo la tentación de beber una vez más. Había aguantado un día, pero su mente era un mar turbulento desde hacía horas atrás. Natasha era una alfa sin duda alguna, y Steve un omega. Había mucho cariño de ella para con él y, además, había recordado algunas de las palabras que le habían dicho a Steve a manera de insulto los secuaces de Fisk y éste mismo. Habían mencionado algo de un alfa, el alfa de Steve, el cual no estaba presente y que aparentemente no conocían. ¿Y si se trataba de ella? Ella había sido quien había herido a Fisk para liberar el cuerpo de Steve, quien había matado al malnacido... pero... Bueno, no tenía que ser su alfa, pero bien podía serlo o querer serlo. Y, por si fuera poco, Steve había reaccionado mal cuando Tony había dicho que él era su alfa, sólo para que dejaran de molestarlo.

Fuese como fuese, esas preguntas le taladraban el cerebro y antes de darse cuenta, llegó el otro día. Todavía no amanecía cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse, las voces de Natasha y Lobo rojo y, finalmente, el trote de sus caballos. Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación de Steve y sólo vio el polvo que dejaron atrás, pensó que era el momento justo para revisar la cava de Banner. Pero, cuando había tomado la decisión, escuchó un largo quejido que venía de la cama a sus espaldas.

—¡Auumm!... ¿Dónde... estoy?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tony automáticamente y se acercó a su cama.

—¡Steve! ¡Hey, despertaste!

Éste estrechó la mirada y, tras tratar de incorporarse y sólo lograr sentir una horrible punzada en el pecho, suspiró.

—¿Stark? ¿No estoy muerto?

—El mismo tipo guapo de siempre—respondió Tony—, y no, la muerte aún no te quiere en su territorio.

Steve le sonrió un poquito y volvió a caer inconsciente.

***

Cuando volvió a despertar, Steve se sintió mejor, incluso pudo sentarse en la cama sin problemas. Tony compró comida en la posada y le llevó un poco; estaba hambriento.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó mientras se terminaba la sopa.

Tony le contó todo mientras él también comía. Steve experimentó un gran alivio al saber que el pueblo había despertado finalmente, pero también un poco de pesar por la manera en la que las cosas se habían desarrollado. Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez, esa era la única manera en la que pudo haber pasado. Al mismo tiempo, estaba tranquilo con la decisión de tener un sheriff interino, creía que Danvers haría un buen papel y, por otro lado, él no estaba en condiciones. Luego, Tony le contó sobre la aventura de Bruce y Natasha para volar la presa, así como la búsqueda del primero que estaba en curso.

—¿Nat y Lobo rojo fueron en busca de Banner?

Tony asintió.

—¿A las minas Roxxon?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Tony notó que Steve parecía, por primera vez, afectado por su relato. El ex sheriff se quedó con la cuchara de estofado a la mitad del camino hacia su boca, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando contestó su gesto sólo se había endurecido.

—Tengo que alcanzarlos.

—¿Qué? —Tony levantó una ceja.

—Tengo que alcanzar a Nat.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Estás herido!

—Pero no puedo dejarla sola—Steve dijo aquello sin levantar la voz, sin siquiera hacer una inflexión en su voz y, sin embargo, sonó con tanta vehemencia que Tony tuvo problemas para responder.

—Oye... no sé qué clase de rela... no me importa. Lo que quiero decir es que, si puedes reconocer que no puedes fungir como sheriff en este momento, entonces, debes darte cuenta que no puedes lanzarte a una persecución. Además, llevan casi un día de ventaja y cabalgar te costaría...

—¡Es que no puedo dejarla sola! —esta vez sí hubo un cambio en su voz.

Tony supo que ya había tomado una resolución y que no cambiaría nada de ella. Suspiró.

—No está sola—le dijo—. Lobo rojo está con ella.

—No es lo mismo.

—Steve, ¿qué...? —Tony reprimió la pregunta y volvió a suspirar.

—Puedo cortar el camino. Seguramente tomaron el camino hacia el río—dijo Steve con enardecido apuro—, si corto por el cañón los alcanzaría a pocas millas de las minas.

Tony suspiró.

—No claudicaras en esto, ¿cierto?

Steve no contestó, ni falta hizo, su mirada lo decía todo.

—Bien, entonces iré contigo.

—No es nece...

—Sé que no, pero si algo sé del valle de Doom es que es hostil. Tú estás herido; te guste o no, estás a la mitad de tu capacidad, así que te acompañaré, llevaré mi arma secreta y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

—Tony...

—Ya lo decidí, igual que tú has decidido convertirte en un temerario. —Luego de una pausa, añadió enfurruñado—: ¿Sabes?, la valentía siempre oscila entre el honor y la estupidez.

Steve le miró por unos segundos fijamente, Tony pudo sentir sus pupilas celestes y no tuvo más opción que corresponder a la mirada; y vio como aquel tozudo le sonreía cálidamente.

—Gracias, Tony.

Era la primera vez que Steve le llamaba por su nombre...ante eso, ¿qué podía hacer?

Correspondió a la sonrisa.


	8. 8

El plan era simple. Para llegar a las minas había que cruzar las vías del tren y el río. Natasha y Lobo rojo harían dos días de camino hasta alcanzar las montañas rebautizadas con el nombre del gobernador Roxxon, donde se llevaban a cabo las excavaciones. Ellos, acortarían el camino por el cañón.

En el mapa, Tony vio las etapas de su viaje, primero avanzarían por Timely, cruzarían varias millas hasta llegar a la granja Parker, ese era el último punto de referencia del pueblo antes de adentrarse al cañón. El cual, si atravesaban con éxito, ahorraba unas cuantas millas hasta el río Kirby y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, alcanzarían a Natasha y a Lobo rojo.

Cargaron con algunas provisiones en alforjas; Tony se hizo de una carreta con dos caballos, donde transportar su traje y las casas de campaña, mantas y garrafas de agua que necesitarían en ese desierto. Y comenzaron la marcha al día siguiente de su charla, con la salida del sol.

Tony sentado en el pescante de la carreta seguía al caballo bayo de Steve, sobre el cual este se mantenía erguido. Él era quien conocía el camino, así que lideraba la operación. Antes de partir, Tony le había ayudado a vendarse la herida, y podía ver que aún le molestaba un poco con el trote del caballo. Pero ya ni siquiera hizo algún intento por persuadirlo de su empresa, Steve no se rendía, peleaba hasta el final y una herida que pudo ser mortal no lo detendría.

Se detuvieron sólo por un momento en la comisaría, donde Steve habló con Danvers mientras Tony aprovechaba para correr a la oficina de telégrafos. Escribió una sencilla nota para su amiga Pepper, de quien no había tenido noticias recientes y tenía un poco de pendiente.

"Iré a expedición. Necesito noticias al regreso."

Pagó por el mensaje a un encargado todavía adormilado y salió justo a tiempo, para ver a Steve montar su caballo y despedirse agitando la mano de la sheriff Danvers, quien había salido a despedirlo desde el porche de la comisaría.

—Buenos días, señor Stark—le dijo la chica inclinando un poco el ala de su sombrero a manera de saludo—. Y buen viaje.

—Buenos días—respondió Tony imitando el gesto de ella con su propio sobrero y saltando al pescante de su carreta—. Deséennos suerte.

Steve reanudo la marcha y Tony agitó las riendas para azuzar a sus caballos. Cruzaron la ciudad y se toparon con algunos ciudadanos que vieron a Steve con la boca abierta, algunos sorprendidos de que estuviera vivo no se reprimieron y preguntaron si no se trataba de un fantasma.

—¡Qué va! —contestó en algunas ocasiones Tony por él—. Sólo estaba herido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las explicaciones, estaba seguro que algunos no lo creyeron y pensaron que el espíritu de su sheriff, ahora, dejaba el pueblo una vez que había cumplido con su tarea. Algo muy romántico y, tal vez, blanco de la burla de Tony.

Steve, por su parte, dio cuenta de los estragos de la revuelta en el pueblo. Había agujeros de bala en las paredes, vidrios rotos y porches destruidos. Había, pues, trabajo que hacer y que mantendría a los ciudadanos ocupados. Sólo esperaba que Roxxon no mandara un grupo de hombres en revancha por la muerte de Fisk, esperaba que la noticia aún no llegara a él, pero con la presa dinamitada, seguramente había enviado mensajeros a Timely.

Alcanzaron el borde del centro de la ciudad casi al medio día y Steve hizo otra pausa. Se detuvo en una casa en el centro de un amplio terreno. Tras la cerca eran visible un gallinero y un corral con algunas ovejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no detenemos? —preguntó Tony cuando vio a Steve descabalgar.

—Danvers me dijo que hay algunas personas heridas después de la revuelta, Timely necesita un médico, pero con Banner cautivo, sólo tengo una opción.

Tony saltó de la carreta y lo siguió al borde de la cerca.

—¿Qué quieren? —escucharon por encima de sus cabezas. Se trataba de una voz infantil.

Ambos buscaron a su alrededor y no fue hasta que levantaron la vista hacia el enorme manzano que crecía muy cerca de la cerca, que vieron al dueño de la voz.

Un niño como de diez años, los observaba desde una rama gruesa a la mitad de la copa del árbol.

—Hola, Frank—dijo Steve agitando su mano—. ¿Están tus padres?

—¿Sheriff?— el niño se irguió—. Dijeron que había muerto.

—Sólo estaba herido—le explicó Steve y se tocó el pecho.

—¿Tiene una cicatriz? —preguntó el niño y Tony creyó ver un brillo curioso en su mirada—. ¿Puedo verla?

—Sólo si llamas a tus papás.

Frank asintió y se descolgó de la rama con la habilidad digna de un primate, Tony lo vio correr al interior de la casa. Unos minutos después, un hombre de mediana edad, ya con canas en las sienes atravesó el patio y les abrió la cerca.

—Todo mundo pensó que Timely te había perdido—dijo al estrechar la mano de Steve.

—Yo creí que había perdido a Timely—respondió Steve, como el solo podía hacerlo; luego se giró hacia Tony y apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Él es Tony Stark, ayudó en la revuelta, es el mecánico del pueblo, y un amigo mío.

—Reed Richards—se presentó el hombre y estrechó la mano de Tony—, pasen, Susan tiene el almuerzo listo y estará encantada de verte, Steve.

Tony estuvo muy feliz con aquella parada en el camino. Ya tenía hambre y no veía la hora de detenerse y comerse, aunque sea, un mendrugo de pan. Pero en casa de los Richards, pudo hartarse de pan recién horneado, de huevos revueltos y puré de papa. Steve expuso rápidamente el motivo de su visita.

Resultaba que Richards se había mudado al valle de Doom unos años atrás, era un hombre preparado, que había elegido la vida tranquila rural, en lugar de la actividad siempre apabullante de la ciudad, donde vivía antes. Había estudiado física y, al igual que Tony, gustaba de los inventos. De hecho, había simplificado la producción y empaquetado de huevo, así como la de hilos y telas a base de lana. A eso se dedicaba, y prefería guardar sus inventos para sí, a diferencia de Tony.

Steve no iba a ver a Richards, sino a Susan. Ella también era una mujer culta y había estudiado medicina, aunque su formación no era estrictamente profesional, ya que las mujeres no tenían acceso a muchas profesiones y menos aún si eran, como ella, betas, u omegas. Sin embargo, su padre, el Dr. Storm, era un médico prominente en todo el país y había educado a su hija en su profesión. Al casarse y mudarse a Timely la práctica de Susan se había reducido a las casas aledañas a la suya y cuyo traslado al centro del pueblo en busca del Dr. Banner, era complicado.

Mientras Steve la convencía de suplir a Bruce y ayudar al pueblo. Tony paseó con Richards, dando cuenta de sus creaciones. Examinó las maquinas, aunque no muy a fondo para no parecer descortés. Y tuvo una amena charla con él sobre cosas técnicas, era bueno coincidir con alguien así. Richards le comentó que había ido también a la revuelta y le mostró el rozón de una bala que tenía en el hombro.

—La noticia de la revuelta en el centro llegó junto con la de la muerte del Sheriff, hubo gran preocupación, él era el último bastión que lograba poner un alto a Fisk. Así que es una alegría que esté vivo.

—Sí, lo es—pronunció Tony y en confianza con aquel par suyo, no pudo evitar el siguiente comentario que hizo—: Es muy respetado a pesar de ser un omega.

El ceño de Richards se contrajo por un momento y, luego, asintió.

—Somos una familia beta—explicó—, pertenecemos a la media y hemos tenido grandes problemas. Ciertamente, un omega tendría más, pero sí, Steve ha luchado siempre contra corriente. Aun después de la pérdida de Bucky.

—¿Bucky?

—Era su compañero, Fisk lo asesinó, aunque de manera solapada. Es decir, todos sabemos que la orden fue suya, pero no dejo pruebas de su participación. Fue duro para Steve controlarse y no volarle la tapa de los sesos.

Tony frunció el ceño. El compañero de Steve, repitió en su mente, entonces no se trataba de Natasha. El alfa del que hablaban era otro... pero estaba muerto, ¿por qué hablaban de que volvería? Era todo muy confuso, pero ya no pudo preguntar nada, porque vio a Steve y a Susan salir de la casa y caminar hacia ellos. Franklin, el hijo de la pareja, iba de la mano de su madre.

Tony y Steve se despidieron, y volvieron a seguir su camino.

—Hey—Tony llamó al ex sheriff, quien giró y retrocedió para poder avanzar a la par que él y hablar— ¿Qué te dijo ella?

—Nos ayudará, en lo que vuelve Bruce.

Tony asintió.

—Oye—titubeó un poco a continuación, pero parecía que ese día no podía callarse nada—. ¿Qué hay de Bucky?

Steve palideció y la media sonrisa que había adornado su rostro, feliz por lograr llevar un médico al centro de Timely, se desvaneció. Tony notó aquello y una vez más, como cuando vio a Natasha tomando su mano, sintió que le estrujaban el pecho.

—Él...—Steve suspiró—... es mi gran derrota.

Después de eso, no añadió nada más. Era obvio que no quería hablar de ello y se adelantó de nuevo en el camino.


	9. 9

Poco a poco las casas comenzaron a espaciarse unas de otras, lo cual indicaba que se alejaban del pueblo y la civilización, para comenzar a internarse en el desierto. Pararon a la sombra de un único árbol que encontraron a un lado del camino de terracería. Se sentaron debajo de éste, tomaron agua y comieron algo de lo que llevaban en las alforjas.

—No falta mucho para llegar al cañón—dijo Steve señalándole a Tony el camino—creo que será una o dos horas más o menos.

Tony asintió y calculó el tiempo en su mente, estarían atravesando el cañón cuando el sol se estuviera poniendo. Tenía ganas de seguir preguntado sobre ese tal Bucky, pero no tuvo tiempo, fue Steve quien le ganó la posesión de la palabra.

—Creo que no te he dado las gracias suficientes. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevas en Timely peleaste por el pueblo y ayudaste en su liberación.

A Tony le sorprendió eso, Steve ya le había dado las gracias antes, y para él era suficiente. Pero, entonces, comprendió que esas primeras gracias, habían sido por él; ahora se las daba en nombre de Timely.

—No hay de qué.

—Es sólo que te interesaras así por la gente de mi pueblo, me parece increíble, eres un gran hombre Tony, muy generoso.

El inventor se removió en su asiento.

—No lo soy en realidad.

—Ya lo creo que sí—Steve le sonrió y Tony desvió la vista.

Ciertamente, a pesar de entender los motivos, no se sentía del todo digno de esas palabras.

—En realidad no lo hice por la gente de Timely—se sinceró.

Su respuesta consternó un poco a Steve, quien lo miró confundido.

—Me parecen un atajo de cobardes—continuó Tony—, con algunas excepciones, claro. Pero todos se quedaron pasmados cuando te dispararon, como si no tuvieran voluntad. Steve, creo que realmente eras el único cuerdo ahí.

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenían miedo, Tony, es normal que...

—A ti no te paralizó. Sabías lo que era correcto y lo hiciste. No pensaste en nada más. El gran hombre eres tú.

—Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

—Nah, hay muchos sheriffs corruptos por ahí. Lo que quiero decir es que, tú me ayudaste desde que llegué aquí, me disté un propósito; así que en realidad necesitaba retribuirte. No lo hice por ellos, lo hice por ti.

Su respuesta los sorprendió a ambos y un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos. Comieron en silencio, ambos maquinando una respuesta; nuevamente, Steve la encontró primero.

—Nuca te lo pregunte, porque no quería incomodarte y no parecías querer hablar de ello, pero... sé que Timely no era tu destino, huías... por alguna razón, lo mismo pensé cuando noté tu manera de tomar. Pero, si quisieras compartírmelo, ¿de qué huías?

—De mí mismo—Tony volteó a verlo y añadió—: es una larga historia.

—Tenemos un largo camino por delante—lo animó Steve.

***

Era una tarde agradable, el sol daba calor y los pájaros piaban en la copa del árbol en el que unos años atrás, Tony disfrutaba de un picnic con una joven dama. Tony ya no recordaba bien su rostro, pero estaba seguro que era bonita, además, de ser una omega. Por ese tiempo aún se prestaba a las citas arregladas para encontrar pareja.

La paz entre la unión y los confederados parecía estar consolidándose, por ello podía darse el lujo de estar al aire libre en un campo, y a pocos metros de un batallón de la unión. Él veía lejana la posibilidad de un ataque confederado, estaba seguro que la rendición de éstos ya estaba siendo firmada. No se equivocaba del todo, pero los motivos no eran los que esperaba.

Un soldado se acercó a la pareja, Tony le sonrió con cortesía.

—Señor Stark, el general quiere agradecerle por sus magníficos rifles de repetición—dijo al cuadrase frente a él—, pide que lo acompañe.

—Vaya manera tan linda de hacer invitaciones tienen—bromeó Tony y dio por terminada su cita.

No tenía ganas de exponer a aquella chica a lo sórdido de los campamentos militares, la despidió en su propia carreta y, después, siguió al soldado. Como imaginó se internaron en las entrañas del batallón. El general les esperaba junto con otros tres hombres y un pequeño contingente de prisioneros confederados.

—Oh, señor Stark—dijo el general—, estamos muy contentos con sus rifles de repetición.

—Gracias, supongo que serán suficientes para alcanzar la paz.

El general asintió y levantó la mano, cuando la dejo caer de nuevo, los tres hombres que aguardaban a su flanco, dispararon a los prisioneros con los rifles de repetición que Tony había diseñado. Tony se quedó pasmado ante tal acción, no supo que hacer, perdió la voz, el aliento, simplemente no podía comprender.

—Tenía razón, señor Stark. Con estos rifles será suficiente para intimidar y que estos bastardos por fin se rindan—dijo el general en un tono jocoso.

Cuando Tony terminó de narrar aquello, incluso antes, derramó lágrimas. Por más que quiso limpiárselas con el dorso de la mano, éstas seguían saliendo sin darle tregua alguna. Steve atinó a poner una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Soy consciente de que no tiene sentido crear un arma que no dispare. Pero es todo lo que tenía a la mano—sollozó—, es lo que sé hacer—. Luego, levantó el rostro y sus ojos buscaron las pupilas de Steve; esos ojos claros más azules que los suyos, le miraron con tranquilidad, sin juzgarlo de ninguna manera, incluso, parecieron empáticos. Sin embargo, Tony, necesitaba explicarse y continuó—: Te juro que mi intención era detener la guerra, ingenuamente pensé que al verse superados por un arma como esa, los confederados se rendirían. Sabía que podía usarse, pero nunca esperé que sucediera así. ¡Eran prisioneros, Steve! ¡Estaba desarmados y ya se habían rendido! De pronto comprendí que no era la rendición lo que querían de ellos, querían exterminarlos...

Su voz se cortó y cerró los ojos, sólo para empujar a las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos. Se meció los cabellos de la sien e hizo todo por volver a hablar:

—Me arrepentí de haber dado mis armas a la unión; simpatizaba con ellos por sus ideales anti esclavitud... pero... ¡Carajo! Todos somos norteamericanos, ¿qué demonios pudo impulsarnos a matarnos así entre nosotros?

Steve deslizó, sorpresivamente, un brazo por detrás de la espalda de Tony y lo acercó a él. Tony se sorbió las lágrimas y los mocos, y apoyó la sien en el hombro del rubio. Pero no fue suficiente, giró un poco, lo suficiente para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve y abrazarse a él. Éste correspondió apretujándolo contra sí, sosteniendo aquel amargo llanto que se desató a continuación.

Tony se desahogó como nunca antes lo había hecho, tal vez, había llorado todo lo que había intentado resistir antes. Pacientemente, Steve esperó a que la emoción amainara para volver a hablar y, cuando lo hizo, lo hizo suavemente; su voz grave provocó calma inmediata en Tony.

—En la guerra de secesión había más en juego que sólo la esclavitud y para los confederados su lucha era justa, tanto como para los de la unión la suya. No todo es blanco y negro. Pero, me temo que no importa el bando que hubieras elegido, el resultado habría sido el mismo; los hombres se ciegan con un poco de poder, Tony—el ex sheriff aflojó un poco el abrazo—. Mira lo que sucedió en Timely... Fisk obtuvo un poco de poder y su crueldad se exacerbó, se sentía sin límites.

Tony asintió.

—Pero tú no—repitió un argumento anterior—, tú tenías algo de poder y aun así querías hacer lo correcto.

—En el mundo real, soy sólo un ingenuo sin remedio, Tony. Algún día, de verdad, moriré por ello. 

Tony negó y suspiró, las lágrimas habían disminuido, incluso su pecho se sentía un poco más liviano.

—Es indignante lo que hicieron ese día—dijo—. Matar a esos hombres que ya se habían rendido, fue igual de cobarde que la manera en la que te dispararon a ti.

Tony se incorporó lentamente, aunque continuó aferrado al cuello de Steve. Levantó la vista, buscando su mirada de nuevo.

—Tú representabas todo aquello que creí que ya no existía y de pronto era eliminado. Me sentí tan impotente, si peleé en Timely, fue por ti, sentí que te lo debía.

Steve le limpió los lagrimones con el pulgar.

—Ya me lo dijiste. Pero, Tony, no me debías nada, yo sólo quería ayudarte, porque conozco esa mirada que tienes. Ya la he visto antes.

—¿En quién?

—En mí.

Intercambiaron miradas por un momento sin decir nada, Tony quería preguntar más, pero no quería enterarse de la tragedia del tal Bucky. Ese nombre le causó un estremecimiento desagradable. Steve lo notó, pero creyó que se trataba de un sollozo contenido más.

—Lo siento, creo que no te he dejado terminar—dijo a manera de disculpa y, también, evitando tocar el tema de sí mismo.

—Bueno, supongo que, aunque te sintieras mal, jamás empinaste el codo como yo—Tony forzó una risa. Luego, añadió—: Yo comencé a beber para olvidar esa tarde en aquel batallón; fue la primera vez, también, que me di cuenta del alcance de mis creaciones. No quise trabajar más en ello y casi llevo a la ruina la empresa familiar—. Casi por reflejo volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Steve—. De hecho, lo hice, pasé una temporada tan pero tan ebrio que Stane, un colaborador de mi padre y supuesto amigo mío, me clavó el puñal por la espalda y se adueñó de ella. Cuando me vi sin nada, decidí que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, y huí.

—¿Por qué el oeste?

—Porque dicen que es salvaje—Tony rió por lo bajo—, creo que buscaba la muerte de alguna manera... y tal vez hubiera muerto esa noche en mi carreta asaltado por bandidos, si no hubiera sido por ti.

—¿Debería disculparme? 

—Tal vez.

—Creo que no lo haré..

Tony sonrió y Steve le devolvió el gesto. Estaban tan cerca que Tony volvió a percibir el aroma dulce del rubio, no había cambiado ni un poquito después del disparo. Significaba que todo estaba bien o, al menos, por buen camino.

—Pastel de manzana—murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, yo... sólo es que... hueles rico.

La sonrisa de Steve se diluyó un poco entonces y Tony sintió que había metido la pata, aunque no sabía cómo.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa—dijo Steve y se apartó de él, aunque lentamente, Tony no pudo dejar se sentir algo de apremio en el gesto—, debemos alcanzar el cañón antes de que anochezca.

Tony asintió y juntó sus cosas.


	10. 10

Pasaron enfrente de la granja Parker, cuando el sol ya descendía. La granja era una extensión de tierra amplia en cuyo centro había una pequeña casa roja, a sus costados se veían sembradíos y corrales. No se detuvieron, pero Tony pudo ver la sombra de una persona cerrando las cortinas de la casa.

El camino se torcía un poco ahí, a la derecha seguía el que parecía ser el común, el camino que Natasha y Lobo rojo debieron de tomar. Tony y Steve tomaron el de la izquierda y el terreno se volvió un poco escarpado a medida que se acercaban al cañón. Ya había estrellas en el cielo cuando montaron el campamento al borde de éste.

Tony encendió una fogata mientras Steve alimentaba a los caballos. Parecía estar muy bien, no se había quejado en todo el camino de su herida, pero bien podía estarse aguantando. Comieron después, con una manta sobre sus hombros y lo más cerca que pudieron de la fogata. No hablaron mucho, sólo expresaron algunas cosas sobre el viaje y el tiempo. Natasha y Lobo rojo ya debían de estar cerca de su destino, pero aún podían darles alcance, según los cálculos de Steve.

—Yo montaré la primera guardia—dijo el ex sheriff.

—Está bien, pero primero déjame ver cómo está tu herida.

—Está bien.

—Steve, no puedes permitir que se infecte o algo parecido; todavía no ha cerrado del todo.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, déjame verla.

Steve frunció el ceño, pero no pudo objetar nada. Entraron a la casa de campaña, donde Tony había dejado el botiquín. Se sentaron sobre las mantas que habían puesto y Steve se quitó la camisa. Tony quitó los vendajes con cuidado y descubrió la herida. Con los dedos recorrió el borde rojizo de la misma, Steve se estremeció ante su toque y retrocedió un poco.

—Lo siento—dijo Tony—, ¿te lastimé?

—N-no es eso.

—¿Qué es entonces?

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero Tony vió un suave rastro rosado en sus mejillas y rió para sí.

—Bueno, la limpiaré y volveré a poner el vendaje.

Steve asintió y se quedó quieto mientras Tony trabajaba.

—Gracias—le dijo cuando el vendaje estuvo de nuevo en su lugar y, apresuradamente, comenzó a ponerse la camisa—. Haré la guardia, ¿bien?

Tony se estiró y sujetó la chaqueta de Steve al tiempo que asentía; su intención era devolvérsela, pero en su lugar la llevó a su nariz. Había sido un impulso y no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que Steve le llamó.

—¿Qué? —dijo Tony, con la prenda aún pegada a su nariz.

—La necesito—una vez más, había un tono rosado, quizás un poco más rojizo, en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? Ah... sí, toma—Tony le tendió la prenda, pero aun cuando Steve la sujetó, no la soltó—. Huele bien.

Steve tragó grueso y tiró de la prenda suavemente, pero Tony no quería soltarla.

—Huele muy bien—Tony levantó la vista—, hoy hueles más rico que de costumbre, ¿por qué?

—Tony, tengo que hacer la guardia, dame la chaqueta o me congelaré.

—Sí, sí, ve...

Era extraño, Tony se sintió un poco abrumado, como desconectado de la realidad. Cuando Steve tiró de nuevo de su chaqueta, Tony aprovechó para acercarse y abrazarse a su cuello. Hundió la nariz en la piel expuesta y sí, se dijo, esa era la fuente de ese aroma tan delicioso.

—Steve... en serio hueles muy bien—dijo.

Fue como apretar un botón, Steve lo derribó, le sujetó las muñecas contra las mantas. Tony perdió el aire por un breve momento ante esa maniobra y, cuando la recuperó volvió a perderla al ver a Steve sobre él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado.

—Deja de jugar—dijo el rubio con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal.

—No estoy jugando—Tony puso su mejor cara de inocente.

Steve suspiró e hizo amago de apartarse, pero Tony le sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo retuvo.

—Oye, en serio no estoy jugando.

—Bien, suéltame—Steve apoyó las palmas a los lados de la cabeza de Tony.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

—No estoy nervioso.

—¿Entonces por qué no me miras a los ojos?

Tony rió divertido al verlo fruncí un poco más el ceño y apretar la mandíbula. Haciendo de tripas corazón, Steve se obligó a mirar los ojos de Tony.

Fue extraño para ambos, ese instante sólo duró un segundo, pero fue suficiente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintieron un extraño cosquilleo recorrerles todo el cuerpo, pareció que se veían por primera vez y hubieran descubierto un lugar para sí mismos en las pupilas contrarias. Entonces, como si quisieran vivir en los ojos del otro, se acercaron un poco más. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaron, el vaho de la respiración de uno chocó con el vaho de la respiración del otro. Después, se rindieron, cerraron los ojos lentamente y dejaron que sus labios se encontraran. 

***

—¡Ya, Steveeee!—Tony hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar tan fuerte como pudo para hacerse escuchar por encima de los cascos de los caballos—. Ya no estés enojado.

Steve giró el rostro tanto como le fue posible para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

—No estoy molesto.

Pero Tony sabía que sí lo estaba. Suspiró y se limpió el sudor con su pañuelo. El sol caía a pleno sobre el cañón y Tony sentía que la piel se le estaba achicharrando, eso sin contar con el sudor que le empapaba espalda, pecho, axilas y otras cosas. Necesitaba que pararan, pero ya.

—Steve, ¿cómo puedes soportar este inmundo calor?

—...

—Oye, oye—pausa en donde sólo se escuchó el trote de los caballos—, oye, oye.

—...

—Estás en celo, si no paras, te morirás.

—No lo haré.

—Steveee, en serio, ¿cómo puedes seguir en pie? La mayoría de los omegas se estaría retorciendo de dolor, queriendo...

—Soy un omega raro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. No me lo tienes que decir. Carajo, eres más alto que yo. Mi orgullo de alfa está lastimado.

—...

—Otro silencio—Tony abrió su odre de agua y bebió un largo trago—. Oye, ¿no quieres agua?

—No.

—Debes estarte quemando por dentro.

—Basta, Tony. ¿Qué quieres?

Steve dijo aquello al tiempo que tiraba de las riendas de su caballo para girar en dirección a Tony y parar.

—Que... ¿ya no estés molesto? —Tony también detuvo a sus caballos.

—Ya te dije que no lo estoy.

—¿Entonces?

Steve desvió la vista, Tony esperó, pero no iba a durar mucho.

—No estoy molesto contigo—rectificó Steve.

—Ook, si tú lo dices.

—Es verdad. Es sólo que... por eso no quería que vinieras.

—Oye me sé comportar... bueno, casi.

Steve rodó los ojos y volvió a tirar de las riendas de su caballo, pero cambió la dirección. Tony frunció el ceño confundido y lo siguió. Se detuvieron frente a una de las paredes laterales del cañón, Steve se apeó y ató a su caballo.

—Quédate aquí, Tony—pidió o, más bien, ordenó.

Tony se enderezó en el pescante de su carreta y saludó marcialmente. Steve caminó hacia la pared, Tony vio que descendía poco a poco; se puso de pie sobre el pescante y vio que había una especie de cueva oculta entre las rocas. Pensó que quizás se trataba de un atajo o que ahí Steve guardaba algunas armas... a saber. Se sentó de vuelta en la carreta y se acodó sobre sus rodillas. 

La noche anterior, sin duda, había comenzado el celo de Steve. Ese que Tony no había podido despertar con el suyo. Su aroma despertaba a su glotón interno y es que a Tony siempre le habían gustado las golosinas, en especial cualquier tipo de repostería con un mínimo de azúcar. Y Dios, Steve olía como uno de sus postres favoritos, aunque sonara extraño. Olía a pastel de manzana recién hecho. Ah, le daban ganas de darle un mordisco.Pero, aparentemente, el más hambriento de los dos, la noche pasada no era exactamente él. 

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, se abrieron de inmediato dejándole al otro explorar la boca ajena. Sus lenguas se rozaron, sus dientes chocaron, todo tenía un grado de euforia inexplorada. Tony se sentía mareado, deseoso como nunca antes, y eso que había estado con otros omegas. Pero, quizá, lo más raro dentro del estándar de relaciones alfa-omega, fue que Tony no tuvo control en absolutamente nada.

Derribado sobre el suelo de la casa de campaña, con Steve encima de él y compartiendo un beso apasionado, por supuesto que se excito. Movió la cadera hasta encontrar comodidad bajo el cuerpo de Steve, y se dio cuenta que no era el único con algo muy duro bajo el pantalón. Seguramente, Steve también lo había notado, porque apuró el beso, lo profundizó un poco más; dejó caer un poco más de su peso contra Tony, apoyándose con un antebrazo y, liberó a su otra mano para deslizarla hasta la cadera del inventor.

Sus pelvis se presionaron un poco más una a la otra y las movieron rítmicamente buscando la fricción. Se sentía muy bien, más que bien. Tal vez, Steve se dio cuenta, por lo que rompió el beso y quiso apartarse, pero Tony le apresó la cadera con las piernas.

Nada más de acordarse, Tony se estaba poniendo rojo hasta las orejas. Todo por culpa del calor, del recuerdo de la sensación, de la vergüenza. Si hubo un momento en el que su orgullo alfa se fue al retrete, fue cuando cambiaron de posiciones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de Steve. Se movió contra él sin pudor alguno y Steve... él tampoco pudo resistirse del todo. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo en otro caliente beso, mientras Tony se deshacía en esa boca, sintió las manos ajenas deslizarse por sus costados y cerrándose contra su trasero. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tembló deseoso ante ese toque tan nuevo. Bueno, tal vez, no lo odiaba tanto.

Nuevamente, la razón tuvo lugar en Steve, quien detuvo sus avances y rompió el beso.

—Lo siento—lo escuchó decir Tony.

Después de eso se había apartado y salido de la tienda de campaña con la chaqueta bajo el brazo. Tony tuvo que ayudarse un poco y no se atrevió a mirar, pero quizá Steve había hecho lo propio. Había sido extraño, porque por un angustioso y a la vez maravilloso momento, Tony pudo dejarse llevar, sin pensar en que hacer a continuación o sobre su condición de alfa. Por ese instante, su mente y cuerpo deseaban seguir rodeando esa pelvis con las piernas o cabalgando sin caballo.

Suspiró y se cacheteó suavemente ambas mejillas para alejar el recuerdo. Steve ya había tardado; y como últimamente estaba muy ansioso, Tony saltó de la carreta, ató las riendas de sus caballos a un árbol seco y descendió por el mismo lugar que Steve.


	11. 11

Debajo de las rocas que bordeaban el cañón, se encontraba una maravilla oculta: un manantial de agua fresca. Tony abrió la boca muy grande cuando sintió la frescura y vio lo hermoso que era. El agua tenía una coloración azul. Era increíble.

—¡Eres un díscolo! —gritó desde la orilla del manantial y su voz rebotó en las paredes haciendo eco.

Steve, quien estaba en el medio de la laguna semi sumergido, volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Me estoy muriendo de calor allá afuera y resulta que tú te das el lujo de darte un baño refrescante!

—¡No es por eso!

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Porque necesitaba calmar... ¿qué estás haciendo?

Tony había dejado caer su chaqueta sobre las rocas y luchaba para quitarse las botas.

—Me vendría bien un baño—dijo.

—¡No! ¡Tony, espera!

Pero Tony no escuchaba, se desvistió y subió a una roca.

—¡Aquí voy! —gritó y saltó haciéndose bolita.

El agua salpicó; Steve tuvo que cerrar los ojos y poner las manos frente a sí de barrera. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, esperaba ver a Tony emergiendo del agua, pero no fue así. Frunció el ceño preocupado.

—¿Tony?

A veces pasaba que la gente se rompía la crisma en los filos rocosos que bordeaban la fosa por dentro. Temiendo que aquello hubiera pasado, Steve nadó hasta el punto en el que Tony se había lazando.

—¡¿Tony?!

Justo cuando Steve estaba por sumergirse, alguien lo hizo por él. Tony emergió a sus espaldas y se apoyó en sus hombros para empujarlo bajo el agua.

—¡Con esto quedamos a mano! —le dijo cuando saltó cual delfín.

Steve, tomado por sorpresa, nada pudo hacer. Tragó algo de agua y cuando emergió tosió un poco.

—Ja, ja, ja—Tony le echó agua con la mano y enseguida comenzó a nadar de espalda tranquilamente.

Steve se quitó el agua de la cara y frunció el ceño. La alegría le duró muy poco a Tony, sintió que algo, alguien más bien, le sujetaba el tobillo y lo atraía. Se enderezó sólo para ser empujado por Steve, quien lo sumergió dentro de la fosa.

—Ahora sí estamos a mano—dijo Steve cuando Tony salió del agua y boqueó por aire.

—¡Claro que no! —Tony quiso alcanzarlo, pero Steve le sujetó de la muñeca; tratando de librarse giró, se removió, hizo todo lo que pudo, pero terminó apresado por el ex sheriff, quien lo sujetó por la espalda—. ¡AH! ¡No es justo; eres más fuerte que yo!

Steve rió casi en su oreja, y eso le estremeció. Su reacción los paralizó a ambos. Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, pero ninguno hizo nada por zafarse.

—Lo siento, Tony—dijo Steve. Estaba tan cerca que Tony tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en las palabras y no en el cosquilleo que le provocaba el aliento de otro contra su oreja—. Tenías razón en algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me estaba quemando por dentro. Recordé que este lugar estaba aquí y... No te dije porque sabía que vendrías.

—¿Y qué?

—Eres un alfa.

—Te dije que sé controlarme, no tienes nada de que temer.

—No eres tú el problema.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Soy yo, los omegas no tienen mucho control, ya lo sabes.

—Tú tienes mucho.

—Sí, bueno, soy raro.

Tony torció la boca e hizo la cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Steve.

—Sí, eres raro, estás fuera de los parámetros que definen a un omega. No te lo negaré, me atrajo eso de ti. Pero, luego, me di cuenta que eras bastante lindo.

—Suena como algo malo.

—Bueno, no me agradan los omegas monos, de hecho, no me gusta ninguno... pero tú...

—¿Yo qué?

Tony se apartó un poco, el abrazo estaba flojo ya, así que le fue fácil girar en el agua y encarar a Steve. Sonrió al verle así, empapado, con el cabello rubio pegado a la frente y la piel más clara que antes, sólo sus ojos se mantenían intactos, excepto, quizás, por las pequeñas gotas de agua que se pegaban a sus pestañas.

—Tú... no sé—dijo y con sus dedos alcanzó a tocar la herida que casi cicatrizada en el pecho de Steve, éste se había quitado la venda para entrar al agua—. Tienes más fortaleza de la que yo jamás seré capaz.

—Tony...

—Oye, ¿no te gusto? Estás evitando a toda costa que tengamos algún encuentro intimo, así que pienso que, realmente, no te atraigo mucho, ¿cierto?

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces, ¿sí te gusto?

Tony sonrió cuando vio el rosa en las mejillas y orejas de Steve.

—¡Enserio que eres lindo! —dijo aprovechando la ligereza que le brindaba el agua y se colgó del cuello de Steve.

—No sé a qué te refieres con "lindo"—le dijo éste sujetándole, por debajo del agua y casi con solo la yema de los dedos, la cadera.

—Eres amable, considerado, siempre quieres ayudar a otros y, por otro lado, tienes un carácter determinado y eres más terco que una mula... justo como ahora.

—¿Justo ahora? ¿En qué sentido estoy siendo terco?

Tony sonrió y se impulsó un poco en el agua para acercarse más a él.

—Yo sé que quieres darme un beso, pero te resistes—dijo y contempló complacido el aumento de color rojo en el rostro del ex sheriff.

—No es verdad.

—Demuéstramelo.

Steve suspiró y le miró medio enojado. Tony le sonrió travieso y levantó ambas cejas al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué podía demostrar? ¿Que no se estaba resistiendo? ¿o que no quería besarlo? Había pros y contras para cada opción, pero no se detuvo a ponderarlas. Salvó la distancia que había entre él y Tony. Éste cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios y sintió gran placer cuando volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Sí, ese era el tipo de beso tranquilo, acompasado, tierno y demandante que había deseado tener la noche anterior.

Steve se dejó llevar por la calidez, por los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda y las punzadas de placer y deseo que se acumulaban en su entrepierna. Rodeó la cintura de Tony con ambos brazos acercándolo tanto como podía. Sí, no podía negarlo, desde que había conocido a Tony le había gustado; pero nunca había esperado nada, le había querido ayudar, ser su amigo, sin más interés en ello. Aun así, parecía que no tenía escapatoria, era ineludible aquello que sentía.

Tony se las arregló para enredar las piernas en torno a la cadera de Steve. Estar así no le molestaba, le gustaba la sensación que seguía a ello, al tacto de las manos de Steve sobre su piel, y ya no sobre la ropa como la noche anterior. Le gustaba como éstas le recorrían y redondeaban su trasero, empujando su pelvis contra la suya. Sintió como el roce de esos dedos haciéndose espacio entre sus nalgas. Podía decirse que era extraño para un alfa, pero se sentía tan bien que no se detuvo a pensarlo.

—Afuera—murmuró tras morder el labio de Steve suavemente—, hagámoslo afuera.

—Tony, yo...

—Sé lo que te preocupa—le dijo Tony—, pero no tienes por qué. ¿Sabes por qué?

Steve negó.

—Porque quiero que lo hagas.

***

Desafiar a la naturaleza, nunca fue tan excitante como esa vez. Una alfa y un omega invirtiendo el orden, el inicio es el final y el final el inicio. Es lo de menos. Tony vio su sueño hecho realidad, ese que tuvo cuando adolescente y pensó que la imaginación ni siquiera se había acercado a lo que era en realidad.

Yacieron a la orilla del manantial, sobre la roca lisa que la bordeaba. Se abrazaron y besaron por largo rato y por todos lados, sin preocuparse por nada, olvidando, hasta su misión. Sus cuerpos se buscaban con naturalidad, así que cuando Steve separó las rodillas de Tony y deslizó sus dedos en su interior, no se sintió especialmente raro, sólo nuevo.

—Ya... ya...—jadeó Tony, agotando toda su paciencia, sintiendo su cuerpo ardiendo a pesar del agua que se enfriaba sobre su piel.

Steve lo besó largamente antes de situarse entre sus muslos y empujar en su interior. Tony se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Steve, se sintió estirado, lleno y, por dentro estaba todavía más caliente. Boqueó por aire y agradeció que Steve esperara un poco antes de moverse.

—Vaya—dijo entre jadeos—, en verdad que eres un omega raro. También eso está sobredimensionado.

—Lo siento—susurró Steve, realmente haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse y no moverse.

—Ja, ja, no te disculpes, es genial.

Steve le sonrió, Tony correspondió más relajado y fue la señal para comenzar el vaivén. Tony levantó más la cadera, hincó las rodillas en el costado de Steve, mientras éste le penetraba una y otra vez, tal como en su sueño. Ahora podía ponerle rostro al omega que lo jodía en ese entonces, porque, caray, se sentía muy parecido, mejor, pero igual de satisfactorio. ¿Quién diría que los alfas también eran muy sensibles ahí? ¿Quién diría que podía anudar y venirse como nunca invirtiendo los papeles? Su orgasmo como el de Steve: fue pleno, los sacudió por completo, los hizo perder noción de todo, justo como describían la unión entre alfas y omegas.

—Ah, creo que el orden de los factores no altera el producto—dijo Tony cuando recuperó la consciencia, pero aún jadeaba.

Steve rió.

***

Tony no estuvo seguro de cuando habían dormido sobre esa dura roca, pero ya le dolía la espalda, aunque también podía ser por otros motivos. Sin embargo, poco le importaba ese dolor e incomodidad. Al despertar, notó que Steve estaba con él, abrazado a su cuerpo como una boa. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, así que Tony le acaricio el cabello, todavía húmedo. Sonrió mientras la caricia continuaba y se deslizaba, de la coronilla a la nuca.

Tony pensaba en el futuro, quería volver a Timely y estar con Steve; todos creían ya que eran pareja, así que nadie estaría sorprendido. Trabajarían cada quien en sus cosas por el día y en la noche, cometerían la misma perversión que habían hecho minutos atrás. No tendrían hijos, pero podía vivir con eso. Estaba pensando en ello, mientras se entretenía acariciando el cabello de Steve y, sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su cuello, un poco más abajo, casi en la cruz que se hace con los hombros. Ahí notó algo que no había notado antes, lo que parecía una cicatriz vieja: dos marcas, una frente a la otra con forma de medias lunas.

—La marca—murmuró un poco horrorizado.

Tal vez, su nuevo sueño se iría al carajo.


	12. 12

Tony no dijo nada respecto a la marca que había descubierto en el cuello de Steve. Se levantaron de la roca y se vistieron. Tony aparentó que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo evitar distraerse de vez en vez en sus pensamientos y causar intriga en Steve. 

Varias veces, el omega, se preguntó si Tony no se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado, después de todo, era un alfa. ¿Qué había dicho Tony sobre el orgullo de un alfa? Se sintió mal, no quería incomodar a Tony con sus deseos prohibidos. Sabía bastante bien que no era lo correcto, la naturaleza había dictado algo, ¿quién era él para contrariarla? Tampoco dijo nada, procuró no pensar en ello, necesitaba volver a enfocarse en encontrar a Natasha y a Lobo rojo. Pero sabía, en el fondo, que sólo podía hacerlo porque había dejado de pensar en tener sexo. Ciertamente, su celo se había apaciguado con aquel encuentro y podía seguir adelante. Tenía que concentrarse, puesto que ya tenían muchas horas de retraso, y a ese paso el atajo del cañón no serviría de mucho.

***

Lo peligroso del cañón residía en su relieve accidentado, en los desniveles y en las rocas que tapaban el paso. Costó trabajo mover la carreta de Tony por aquel agreste paisaje, pero se la arreglaron un par de veces, gracias a las invenciones del mecánico, quien se las ingeniaba con palancas, planos inclinados y poleas para salir de los atolladeros. Esas ultimas le permitieron subir la carreta con todo y su carga, por un camino difícil, incluso, a lomo de caballo, justo en la salida del cañón. Steve subió con los caballos primero y le ayudó a armar el sistema con el cual éstos mismos ayudaría a subir la carreta.

Los dos trabajaron en armonía, como si realmente no tuvieran dudas en sus mentes sobre el otro y sí mismos. El tramo que les faltaba era más sencillo, bastaba con pasar el puente que atravesaba el río y a unos kilómetros estarían las minas. Pero no llegaron a éstas, a la mitad del camino descubrieron a Lobo rojo colgando de los tobillos en un árbol. Estaba inconsciente y maniatado, le habían abierto la piel en algunas zonas, donde la sangre ya estaba coagulando.

—Querían que se lo comieran los lobos—explicó Steve, cuando lo bajaron y echaron agua en el rostro para despertarlo.

—Supongo que lobo no come lobo—dijo Tony.

—No despierta—dijo Steve—... no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo así.

Tony suspiró, eso apuntaba a tragedia, entre otras cosas porque...

—No está Natasha—observó Steve preocupado, pero no pudo hacer nada más que esperar a que el indígena se recuperara, para que éste les diera razones de la chica.

Lobo rojo recuperó la consciencia poco después y contó que habían sufrido una emboscada de varios hombres poco después de cruzar el río. Lo noquearon y subieron al árbol, a Natasha la maniataron y se la llevaron. Por lo que pudo escuchar en un lapso que recuperó la consciencia, se dirigían de vuelta a Timely, pero lo que era más abrumador fue lo que escuchó del mismísimo gobernador, quien al parecer estaba ahí.

—Roxxon quiere borrar todas sus huellas aquí, eso incluye las minas y a Timely.

Steve respiró profundo.

—Seguramente se está corriendo la voz de sus manejos sucios en el Valle de Doom. No le conviene ser descubierto, si quiere mantener su carrera política como hasta ahora.

Lobo rojo bebió un trago de agua que Tony le ofreció.

—Lo siento, Sheriff, creo que no he podido hacer honor a su estrella.

—Claro que sí, amigo—contestó Steve—. Pero aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El indígena asintió.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo quieren borrar sus huellas? —preguntó Tony.

—No, pero estaban apurados por irse.

—Las minas—dijo Steve poniéndose de pie—. ¿Hay trabajadores en ellas aún?

—Supongo que sí.

Steve y Tony compartieron una mirada.

—Guarda aquí—ordenó Steve a Lobo rojo—. Si puedes, prepárate para escapar.

Tony corrió a su carreta, le tendió a Steve algunos cartuchos para los revólveres y descargó la carreta de todo. Steve desengancho a uno de los caballos de la carreta y lo dejo al cuidado de Lobo rojo. Un tanto más ligeros, ambos se dirigieron a la mina a toda velocidad.

Descubrieron de que se trataba en cuanto llegaron a las inmediaciones. Habían puesto cargas de dinamita en la boca de la mina.

—Van a sepultar a los trabajadores—dijo Steve y se apeó del caballo— y con ellos la evidencia de sus abusos.

—¿Qué hacemos, Steve?

—¿Crees que puedas hacer algo con las cargas?

—Están conectadas a un temporizador... haré lo posible.

Steve asintió.

—Yo entraré a alertar a los trabajadores, intentaré sacarlos.

—Ten cuidado, podrías quedarte dentro.

—Está bien, sé que lograrás deshacerte del temporizador.

Tony vio a Steve perderse en la boca de la mina.

***

Steve atravesó el camino iluminado por unas lámparas de aceite puestas a lo largo de unas vías para carritos que servían para sacar las piedras y la tierra. Los trabajadores estaban muy en el fondo, era bastante atípico que no hubiera gente entrando y saliendo de la mina, la razón que sospechaba de ello, se confirmó cuando llegó al final de las lámparas.

Cerca de cincuenta trabajadores estaban sentados y atados en el suelo de la mina. Todos estaban desesperados y cuando él entró una llama de esperanza colectiva brilló en sus miradas.

—Maldito seas, Roxxon—murmuró Steve al tiempo que sacaba su navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzaba a cortar cuerdas.

Cada vez que liberaba a uno, pedía que ayudaran a sus compañeros. Estos lo hacían; con uno o dos que ayudaran era suficiente, después de ello podían y debían salir de la mina, y correr tan lejos de ella como les dieran sus piernas.

***

Afuera, Tony encontró el temporizador, éste al finalizar tiempo provocaba un chasquido que prendía la llama. Sólo tenía que desactivarlo y quitar las cargas. Mientras hacía eso vio como los trabajadores comenzaban a salir despavoridos del interior de la mina. Eso significaba que Steve había hecho lo suyo.

Desarmó el temporizador con presteza y cortó las mechas de las cargas. Pero, había más de uno, lo aprendió a la mala, una carga explotó metros allá, el suelo retumbó y Tony tropezó. Cuando se levantó corrió en dirección a la explosión, tenía que cortar la mecha secundaria, y evitar la reacción en cadena.

***

Steve se levantó después de padecer la detonación, sujetó a uno de los mineros que no podía caminar bien y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida.

Cuando respiró aire limpio, miró a su alrededor en busca de Tony. Lo vio a lo lejos, donde se elevaba una columna de humo negro. No tuvo opción, dejó al minero y corrió al encuentro con el inventor.

—¡Tony!

El mencionado se volteó y vio a Steve correr hacia él.

—¡Lo tengo, Steve! —dijo y con su propia navaja cortó la mecha y tiró de ella lejos del fuego. Con ello las cargas quedaban desconectadas.

Tony se incorporó y dio un paso hacia el ex sheriff, pero para su mala suerte pisó mal y rodó por una pendiente hasta el suelo.

—¡TONY! —Steve aceleró y llegó hasta él—¿Estás bien?

Tony se apoyó en él para incorporarse, asintió y se sacudió el polvo de las perneras del pantalón.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Steve de nuevo.

—¡Qué sí! ¡Ya te dije!

Steve suspiró sonoramente y lo abrazó desconcertándolo.

—¿No te rompiste nada?

Tony negó y correspondió al abrazo tímidamente.

—Sólo tengo algunos rasguños—dijo.

—Bien, entonces, volvamos.

***

Steve y Tony ayudaron al minero y, luego, con ayuda de Lobo rojo, volvieron a colocar a los caballos para que tiraran de la carreta.

—Bien—dijo Steve—, los que no puedan caminar o estén muy heridos, suban a la carreta. Los demás tendrán que caminar. Lobo rojo los llevara a Timely, Tony y yo nos adelantaremos.

—Cuida mi armadura—dijo Tony—, creo que sólo la he sacado a pasear.

—Vayan con cuidado y cuídense las espaldas—continuó Steve—, hay algunas armas dentro de la carreta, ¿quién sabe usarlas?

Se levantaron algunas manos.

—Bien, ustedes cuidarán a los demás.

Mientras se organizaban, Tony vio a uno de los mineros acercarse a donde él y Steve estaban. Parecía estar bien, se veía que tenía vigor y fuerza, a excepción de la falta del brazo izquierdo. Por lo demás, estaba lleno de hollín, tan así, que sólo se le veían los ojos y su ropa estaba un tanto maltrecha, también se notaba que le habían propinado un par palizas con una fusta. El hombre se detuvo frente a Steve y sonrió, sus dientes también estaban libres de hollín.

—Hey, Steve, perdí mi brazo, pero aún soy el mejor tirador de Timely, dame un arma.

Steve lo miró confundido o, quizá, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —dijo el hombre—¿No me reconoces? ¿Eh? Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero...

—¿Bucky?

El hombre sonrió un poco más y Tony sintió la garganta seca.

—¿Acaso creíste que estaba muerto?

Steve sonrió y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, abrazó al hombre.

—¡Bucky! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué alegría!

El tal Bucky hundió el rostro en el hombro de Steve y se abrazó a él con toda la fuerza de su único brazo. A un lado, Tony sintió que le ardían los ojos y que un vacío gigante se hacía más grande en su estómago. Ahí estaba, Bucky, el compañero de Steve.


	13. 13

Tony y Steve cabalgaron con rapidez de regreso a Timely. No tenían otra opción, si Roxxon había querido eliminar a los mineros, no creían que tuvieran escrúpulos con el pueblo. Detrás de ellos, también redoblando esfuerzos, iba la carreta con los mineros, Lobo rojo y Bucky.

Como sólo tenían un caballo libre, Tony iba en las ancas del de Steve, sujetándose de la cintura de éste. Estaba tan cerca de él que una traza de su aroma alcanzaba sus fosas nasales, pero aquello no era suficiente para disminuir el ceño fruncido de Tony, y es que había algo a lo que no le podía quitar la vista, a pesar de no verle directamente.

Veía el cuello de la camisa, apenas sobresaliendo del de la chaqueta de Steve, cuyo cabello rubio era lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar el resto de la piel. Así que Tony no podía ver el cuello de Steve, pero en su imaginación tenía muy clara la marca en él. Le molestaba especialmente, no sólo por el encuentro que habían compartido hacía no mucho, sino porque, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta que sí tenía esos instintos posesivos con los que siempre calificaban a los alfas.

Cruzaron el cañón como un rayo para el anochecer. Aquello significaba que Roxxon y sus secuaces, probablemente, estarían en el perímetro del pueblo, aunque aún estarían lejos del centro. Seguramente, acamparían, cosa que ellos no harían.

Sin embargo, su carrera se vio interrumpida por un sorpresivo motivo . Cuando se acercaban a la granja Parker notaron que algo no estaba bien. La casa estaba a oscuras y algunos de sus animales estaban afuera del establo.

Steve detuvo su marcha, algo no estaba bien. Tanto él, como Tony descabalgaron y antes de caminar hacia la granja, compartieron una mirada azorada. El inventor encendió la lámpara de aceite que llevaban en sus alforjas y comprendieron lo que había pasado: una tragedia.

En la entrada de la casa yacían los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer. Habían recibido disparos en el pecho, directos en el corazón.

—Roxxon—murmuró Steve apretando los puños.

Tony desvió la vista, sintiendo verdaderas nauseas. Descubrió huellas de cascos que salían del establo y comprendió.

—Debieron venir a tomar a los caballos, se negaron y...

La frase de Tony fue interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé que provenía del interior de la casa.

—Dios...—murmuró Steve y avanzó al interior de la casa esquivando los cuerpos, Tony lo siguió.

En la sala, en su moisés, un pequeño lloraba con todo el poder de su garganta. Tony dejó la lámpara en la mesa de centro de la sala y tomó al niño en sus brazos.

—Calma, calma—le pidió mientras lo mecía, pero lejos de aminorar, el llanto se volvía más estridente—. Vamos, vas a quedarte ronco.

—Debe tener hambre—dijo Steve.

—¿Qué podemos darle? Su madre... —Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar—, quiero decir, necesita leche.

Steve asintió.

—Hay vacas en el establo—dijo y sin necesitar explicar nada, salió de la casa llevándose la lámpara con él.

A Tony no le importó quedarse en la oscuridad, encontró una silla y se sentó en ella con el pequeño contra su pecho, sólo deseaba calmarlo un poco. Steve volvió y Tony notó que encendía las lámparas de la casa, cosa que debieron hacer desde el principio.

Regresó y prendió la lámpara de la sala.

—¿Y la leche? —preguntó Tony.

—Necesita ser hervida antes, para que no le haga daño... bueno, es lo que sé.

—Entiendo... creo que tiene el pañal mojado.

Buscaron si había pañales limpios en alguna parte, y encontraron algunos en la parte trasera de la casa, tendidos. El pequeño sí necesitaba un cambio de pañal, se las arreglaron como pudieron para realizar el cambio y, después, volverlo a vestir. Aquello calmó un poco al infante. La leche tardó un poco más en estar lista, pero cuando lo estuvo, la vertieron en una botella que encontraron en la cocina y que era precisamente para alimentarlo

Tony se encargó de darle la leche, mientras Steve volvía al frente de la casa. Cuando el niño se durmió, Tony lo regresó al moisés y salió al encuentro con Steve. Lo encontró terminando de enterrar los cuerpos. Era todo tan tétrico, que Tony se sintió como aquel día en el batallón de la unión, era tan triste que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Steve pensaba volver más tarde por los cuerpos y llevarlos al camposanto para que tuvieran la sepultura que merecían, pero mientras tanto, no podía dejarlos así. Para él era muy difícil, mientras los enterraba no pudo evitar las lágrimas, cada una de ellas, estaba llena de rabia, de tristeza e impotencia. Escuchó los pasos de Tony detrás suyo, cuando dio la última paleada a la tierra. No volteó hasta limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de la mano, así podía fingir un poco que se trataba de sudor. Pero, al voltear y ver a Tony quieto, con la mirada fija en las tumbas y las mejillas empapadas, simplemente no pudo fingir más fortaleza. Soltó la pala y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—No es justo—sollozó Tony aferrándose a él y hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

—Lo sé.

—Esos malnacidos no merecen ni una pizca de piedad. Y deben estar llegando Timely ahora.

—Lo resolveremos.

Tony asintió. Después, más tranquilos, volvieron al interior de la casa; ahí, ajeno a todo, el pequeño bebé dormía.

—Si no hubiéramos vuelto, habría muerto de hambre—dijo Tony, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Steve asintió, pero no parecía estar del todo ahí. Así que Tony lo interrogó:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy pensando en lo que dijiste. Si quieren eliminar a la gente de Timely, tal vez, ellos sólo fueron los primeros. ¿Y si hacen lo mismo en cada casa que encuentren?

—Steve, ¿qué es lo que...?

—Tengo que llegar al centro de Timely deprisa. Si parto ahora llegaría antes del mediodía de mañana. Danvers no está informada de esto y aunque ponga resistencia, la tomarán por sorpresa.

—Steve, ¿crees que harías diferencia? Sólo eres un hombre más.

—Pero no me esperan.

Sin decir nada más, Steve se puso de pie y tomó su sombrero, el cual había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Pero... pero ¿y el niño? —preguntó Tony—. No podemos dejarlo.

—Por ello te quedarás con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú estás loco?

—Escucha, Lobo rojo y Bucky deben llegar aquí a primera hora de la mañana. Diles lo que está pasando y que tomen un caballo para alcanzarme. Además, si te quedas, el bebé estará a salvo bajo tu cuidado y yo iré más ligero.

—¿Te parezco una carga?

—No quise decir eso. Pero es necesario que vaya más rápido.

—¡Rogers! Esos hombres son peores que los de Fisk, ¿qué tal que vuelven a dispararte?

—Pondré más atención, esta vez.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres un maldito terco!

—Shh, Tony, no hables así delante del niño.

Tony lo miró y las palabras que iba a decir se transformaron en una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que te preocupes por eso ahora—dijo.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta él.

—Estaré bien, volveré—le dijo y las palmas de sus manos le frotaron suavemente los brazos, como intentando apaciguarlo.

Tony suspiró sonoramente y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé... yo debería ir también.

—Por favor, entiéndelo.

Steve acunó el rostro de Tony con ambas manos y antes de que éste pudiera oponerse, le besó en los labios breve, pero consistentemente. Sus miradas se encontraron al separarse y, después, Tony se abrazó al torso de Steve, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho.

—¿Volverás?

—Lo juro.

—En ese caso... está bien. Pero sólo tienes un día.

Steve asintió y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Minutos después, Tony le vio partir y perderse en la oscuridad.

***

El sol comenzó a salir y Tony despertó, apenas si había logrado dormir un poco. El bebé sólo había despertado una vez más, por otro cambio de pañal y, desde entonces hasta ese momento, seguía durmiendo.

Tal como dijo Steve, escuchó el trote de los caballos y el traqueteo de las ruedas de la carreta a lo lejos. Salió de la casa y atravesó el patio para detenerse en el medio de camino. Lobo rojo detuvo la marcha y saltó del pescante, con él, también lo hizo el tal Bucky.

Tony les contó lo que había pasado y lo que Steve les pedía.

—Debemos alcanzarlo—dijo Lobo rojo—, no perdamos el tiempo.

—Somos un contingente que no esperan, y podemos atraparlos—dijo Bucky—. Podemos apoyarnos en los hombres que estén más sanos para enfrentarlos.

—Yo iré—dijo Tony un poco irritado por el tono mandón del compañero de Steve—. Aquellos que estén débiles para continuar que se queden aquí y cuiden del bebé.

—De acuerdo, señor Stark—Lobo rojo asintió y dio las ordenes a los demás.

En la carreta sólo quedó la armadura de Tony y subieron en ella algunos hombres que estaban fuertes y listos para la pelea. Tony subió al pescante de la carreta y tomó las riendas, esperando a que Lobo rojo subiera también. Entonces, una voz lo sacó se sus casillas.

—Hueles a pastel de manzana y canela.

Tony se giró en busca del dueño de esa frase. Se trataba de Bucky. Éste estaba sentado justo detrás de él, a un lado de su armadura. Tony no supo que responderle, no cuando aquel le sonreía de manera tan extraña. Era evidente que sus palabras no estaban dichas al tanteo, Bucky conocía el aroma de Steve y sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre ellos. Lo raro era que no parecía especialmente molesto por ello. Tony no se había tomado el tiempo, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, no percibía ningún aroma especifico en él, tal vez, se dijo, era porque estaba lleno de hollín y mugre.

—Vámonos—apuró Lobo rojo en cuanto se sentó a lado de Tony—. ¿Stark? —Añadió cuando se dio cuenta que no reaccionaba.

Tony sólo le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Bucky y agitó las riendas. Algo dentro de él sonrió maquiavélicamente. Estaba muy bien que Bucky supiera lo que había entre él y Steve, era mejor así, más contundente. Además, por el beso que Steve le había dado antes de partir, algo le decía que tenía, al menos, una partida ganada.


	14. 14

Steve tuvo un mal presentimiento. Mientras más avanzaba al interior de Timely, más comprobaba que Roxxon y compañía traían algo maligno entre manos. Las casas de las afueras de la ciudad estaban vacías, no había muertos, pero sí signos de violencia.

Detuvo su caballo a unos metros de llegar al centro de Timely, necesitaba saber cómo estaban las cosas, y le pareció preciso ser discreto. Caminó con sigilo, ocultándose hasta la parte trasera de una casa y se las arregló para observar desde ahí lo que sucedía en la plaza principal.

Estaban reuniendo a toda la gente de Timely ahí, hombres, mujeres y niños. Era muy extraño y a la vez escalofriante. Steve identificó a Danvers, quien seguía discutiendo con Roxxon. Éste hizo un gesto y varios hombres la sujetaron, desarmaron y llevaron con el resto. Como era de esperarse, no tenían respeto alguno por ninguna figura de la ley. Otro hombre de Roxxon descabalgó y se dirigió a una carroza, que estaba en la retaguardia del grupo del gobernado y que Steve reconoció como aquellas que usaban para transportar prisioneros a la cárcel estatal. Abrieron la puerta y de ella bajaron más habitantes de Timely, entre ellos, la familia Richards, pero dejaron a una persona en la carreta: a Natasha.

La chica les gritó improperios cuando cerraron la puerta de nuevo. Entonces, Steve decidió rescatarla a ella primero. Tal como había llegado, se escabulló hasta la carreta. Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta y muy despacio, mientras Roxxon hablaba desde su caballo ganando la atención de todos, se deslizó en el interior.

—Nat—llamó.

—¿Steve?

Natasha estaba esposada a una argolla incrustada en la pared de la carreta, por ello, aunque quisiera, no podía salir. Steve avanzó hasta ella, y la luz que se filtraba por los barrotes, mostraron su rostro.

—Steve, Roxxon está loco.

—Lo sé—Steve abrió un compartimiento que tenía en su cinturón y saco una pequeña ganzúa—. Quiso enterrar vivos a los mineros.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Estuve ahí, quería alcanzarte... ¿Dónde está Banner?

—No lo sé, los hombres de Roxxon dicen que algo le pasó. Lo obligaron a beber algunas de las botellas que llevaba consigo el día que volamos la presa y tal vez... no lo sé, dicen que abrió los barrotes de su celda y escapó.

Steve frunció el ceño, pero no se preocuparía por el doctor Banner en ese momento, en todo caso, estuviera dónde estuviera, estaba más a salvo que todo el pueblo junto. Encontró la combinación de las esposas y liberó a Nat, quien se movió hacia la ventanilla de la carreta, entre los barrotes, le señaló a un hombre robusto y bien vestido, que cabalgaba a un lado de Roxxon.

—Ese hombre—dijo Nat—, le vendió armas a Roxxon. Son armas muy poderosas al parecer, y nuestro amado gobernador quiere probarlas—eso último estuvo dicho con mucho desprecio. —¿Qué vamos a hacer, Steve?

—Lo único que podemos hacer, Nat: pelear. Y tenemos que ganar y salir ilesos, en especial tú, porque Bucky está vivo.

Nat lo miró asombrada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo tenían prisionero en las minas.

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar y, después, sonriendo, abrazó a Steve.

—Más te vale no estar jugando—le dijo.

—Para nada, y te puedo asegurar que viene en camino. Nat, toma, cúbreme.

Steve le entregó una de sus armas, la pelirroja asintió, revisó que tuviera todas las balas y la amartillo.

—Cuando tú digas.

Afuera, Roxxon le explicaba a Timely el problema que representaban.

—Fisk dejó un verdadero cochinero aquí—dijo—, y hay que eliminar todo lo que está podrido. El señor Stane, aquí presente, nos ha traído el mejor limpiador del mundo.

A una señal suya, cinco hombres suyos se acercaron y tomaron posición frente a los pobladores de Timely. Llevaban en las manos unas armas pesadas tipo revolver con un carrete en la parte superior.

—Les presento el orgullo de Empresas Stark—dijo Stane—, los revólveres de repetición.

Steve y Nat se las habían arreglado para subir con toda agilidad y silencio al techo plano de la carreta. Agazapados ahí, se miraron uno al otro con espanto. Steve sabía de qué se trataba, eran las armas que Tony había diseñado, ese Stane era el hombre que le había arrebatado el control de su propia empresa y estaban a punto de cometer el mismo crimen que había llevado a Tony a Timely lleno de culpa y dolor.

—A los tiradores, Nat—susurró—; los dos de la izquierda.

La chica asintió y preparó su arma. Steve hizo lo propio.

—Bien, a mi señal—dijo Roxxon irguiéndose en su caballo.

La gente de Timely se replegó tanto como pudo, padres y madres cubrieron a sus hijos, pero antes de que el gobernador diera su señal sus tiradores cayeron uno a uno. Hubo un clamor de estupefacción, y los rostros giraron en busca de los tiradores.

Entonces, Steve se incorporó, junto con Natasha.

—¡Pueblo de Timely! ¡Tomen las armas! ¡Aun nos queda una batalla por librar!—Dijo éste.

—¿Pero quién demo...?

—¡Sheriff Rogers!—gritó Franklin Richards sonriendo y señalándolo—¡Es el sheriff!

Otra exclamación se extendió como pólvora, el sheriff estaba vivo y había vuelto para defenderlos.

—¿Sabes qué, Steve?—Dijo Nat—. Dejemos las palabras para después.

Dicho eso, la chica saltó de la carreta con el arma en la mano, dispuesta a patear traseros. Steve la siguió y esa vez, nadie dudó. Otra revuelta comenzó, cuando la gente de Timely se apoderó de los revólveres de los verdugos caídos de Roxxon.

***

Tony y los demás entraron a Timely cuando el caos estaba en su apogeo. Todos saltaron de la carreta y se unieron a la batalla, excepto Tony, quien, primero, se enfundo en su armadura. Avanzó en el caos, las balas le caían como lluvia, pero no podían hacerle daño. Se encargó de derribar a los jinetes, los cuales aprovechaban su posición para arrollar a las personas.

Entonces lo vio, Steve estaba en medio de una pelea, y como si se tratara de déjà vú, un jinete apuntó directamente a su espalda. Pero esa vez no, se dijo Tony, al tiempo que levantaba su brazo izquierdo y accionaba su cañón. El proyectil alcanzó al jinete y su onda de calor y choque hizo voltear a Steve.

—Creo que necesitas cuidar más tus espaldas—le dijo Tony desde su pesado traje.

Steve le sonrió.

—¡Tony! ¡También viniste!

—Por supuesto, no me lo perdería—dijo Tony poniendo su espalda justo contra la de Steve, de esa manera, podían luchar y protegerse mutuamente.

—¿Dónde está el bebé? —preguntó Steve.

—Se quedó con los mineros, estará a salvo, me lo juraron. No te preocupes.

Steve asintió.

—Necesito encontrar a Roxxon—dijo —. Y, Tony, Stane está aquí.

—¿Qué?

Fue entonces que Tony prestó atención y se dio cuenta que las balas que habían caído sobre él como lluvia, pertenecían a su revolver de repetición.

—Seguramente hizo un trato con Roxxon—le dijo Steve—, y...

—¡Ese maldito! —gritó Tony enfurecido, usando el lanzallamas y deshaciéndose de un par de hombres de Roxxon en el proceso—¡Lo voy a descuartizar!

Sin más, avanzó en busca de su antiguo socio, con Steve a su lado. En su camino vio a Natasha, a Danvers, a Lobo rojo y a Bucky peleando con singular energía. Entonces, lo escucharon.

—¡Retirada!

Steve y Tony buscaron esa voz que gritaba despavorida. 

Cabalgando a todo lo galope, vieron a Roxxon escabullirse entre la multitud y detrás de él, al mismísimo Stane.

Tony vio a Steve correr hacia un caballo azabache que había quedado sin jinete, saltar y apoyarse en las ancas para alcanzar la silla y las riendas. Steve no los dejaría escapar y él no dejaría a éste sólo en la cacería. Salió de su traje, el cual sólo lo retrasaría en la persecución y, como Steve, buscó un caballo, en su caso un bayo, y agitó las riendas tratando de darles alcance.

Roxxon y Stane espoleaban a sus caballos y usaban sus fuetes cada dos segundos, buscando que éstos corrieran más y más rápido. Pero Steve conocía Timely como la palma de su mano, cortó camino, y los alcanzó justo a las afueras del pueblo.

Pero lo que salió al paso de los jinetes lo asustó a él y a todos. Un hombre enorme, y verde apareció frente a ellos tan sorpresivamente que el caballo de Roxxon reparó y lo tiró de la montura. Para aumentar la sorpresa, el hombre verde gritó enojado, como si el asustado hubiera sido él o algo así, tomó una enorme roca cercana y la tiró hacia el resto de los jinetes antes de salir corriendo y aplastar cosas a su paso.

Afortunadamente, los jinetes fueron lo suficientemente hábiles como para esquivar la roca. Steve saltó de su montura para correr por Roxxon. En tanto, Stane intentaba tomar otro camino para su huida, pero Tony le impidió el paso.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Stane? —le dijo el inventor apuntándole con su revolver.

—Tony, querido amigo, que sorpresa verte aquí—le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Sólo hacia negocios, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Algo me dice que sí lo sabías—dijo Tony, y pensó que Stane no había podido dejar pasar el letrero sobre su taller, más que eso, ahora tenía miedo de la razón por la que Pepper no le había enviado cartas—. Si le hiciste algo a mis amigos, bastardo, voy a desollarte.

—Calma, Tony, calma— Stane sudaba frío—. ¿Qué podría hacerle yo a tus amigos?

—¡Qué no podrías! —amartilló el revólver y presionó un poco el gatillo.

Justo entonces, justo antes de que disparara, Tony vio como Steve sujetaba de la chaqueta a Stane y lo bajaba del caballo hasta el piso y lo amagaba; atrás de él Roxxon yacía inconsciente por la caída.

—Señor Stane, está arrestado por atentar contra la vida de los pobladores de Timely—dijo.

—¡Carajo, Steve, estaba a punto de matarlo!

—Tony, no eres como él, no necesitas cargar con eso.

Se lo pensó por un momento, asintió y bajó de su caballo. Buscaron una cuerda en la casa más cercana y los ataron.

Cuando Roxxon despertó se encontró encerrado en una celda de la comisaría, junto con otros de sus hombres, también atados.

La batalla había terminado, al menos, en parte. El pueblo festejaba y se abrazaba.

Steve y Tony miraban todo desde el porche de la comisaría.

—¿Qué rayos era esa cosa verde? —preguntó Tony.

—No lo sé— dijo Steve—. Nat me dijo algo... tal vez... sea Bruce.

—¿Bruce?

No pudieron continuar hablando al respecto, Natasha llegó y los abrazó. Al poco tiempo, escucharon la voz de Bucky quien se había detenido a unos metros de distancia.

—¡Nat!

La chica no lo dudó y corrió hacia él.

—¡James! —dijo y, al darle alcance, le abrazó y besó.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Tony giró hacia Steve, quien, a su lado, sonreía viendo la imagen de aquella pareja reencontrándose—¿No era él tu alfa?

Steve lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué dices? —se rió—. James "Bucky" Barnes, es el esposo de Nat y es un beta.

—¿Qué? Pero Richards dijo... ¿no era tu compañero?

—Sí, era mi ayudante en la comisaría. Resolvíamos los casos juntos, hasta que hubo una explosión en la que creímos que había muerto; todo lo que encontramos de él, fue un brazo.

Tony frunció el ceño y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. A su lado, Steve rió.

—¿Estabas preocupado por eso? —le preguntó.

—Creí que tenías un alfa...

—Oh, claro, se supone que eres tú.

—¿Eh?

—¿No le dijiste eso a medio Timely el día de San Patricio?

—¡Steve! —Natasha llamó agitando la mano y pidiéndole acercarse.

Tony vio a Steve y a sus amigos reuniéndose en un gran abrazo.


	15. 15

Al día siguiente, Lobo rojo, junto con la sheriff Danvers subieron a los prisioneros a la carreta, los llevarían a juzgar ante los jueces estatales. Mientras tanto, Steve se haría cargo del pueblo. Cuando el último prisionero estuvo arriba, Lobo rojo fue a despedirse de Steve y estrechó su mano.

—Hombre blanco, amigo... volveré con mi gente después de entregarlos, pero siempre que necesites mi ayuda, estaré ahí.

Steve le agradeció y le aseguro que él también iría en su ayuda. Después, Lobo rojo partió junto con la sheriff y un pequeño contingente de guardias, hacia la capital del estado.

Más tarde, la familia Richards se detuvo en la comisaría.

—¡Sheriff!— grito Frank—, ¿ya está listo?

—¡Ya vamos! —gritó Steve desde el interior de la comisaría—. ¿Estás seguro, Bucky? Sólo serán unas horas, lo prometo.

—Estaré bien, además, Nat está conmigo. Podemos cuidar de Timely en lo que vuelves.

Steve le palmeó el hombro y salió de la comisaría. Tony ya lo esperaba en la carreta justo detrás de la de los Richards.

—Nosotros los seguimos—dijo Steve y subió junto a Tony.

Richards asintió y agitó las riendas. Steve acompañaría a las familias de las afueras de Timely de vuelta a sus casas. Además, tenía que regresar a la granja Parker y recoger al pequeño huérfano, así como dar sepultura a su familia en el camposanto como se había propuesto, por lo que el dueño de la funeraria, iba también en el contingente.

***

Después de haber recogido al bebé y llevado a los mineros que se habían quedado en la granja que estaban heridos con la señora Richards. Tony y Steve regresaron al pueblo.

—¿Qué pasará con él?—preguntó Tony, quien llevaba al pequeño entre los brazos.

—Por el momento lo cuidaremos. Le pedí a Natasha que investigara en los records del pueblo, si tiene algún familiar.

—¿Y si no lo tiene?

Steve suspiró.

—Lo resolveremos.

Tony asintió y volteó a ver al pequeño que dormitaba ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

***

—Peter Parker—dijo Steve leyendo el informe que Nat le había llevado hasta su casa. Habían comido todos juntos y al despedirse se lo había entregado—. Ese es su nombre, sus padres murieron hace unos meses, en un accidente en Nueva York. Sus tíos May y Ben Parker se estaban haciendo cargo de él.

—Entonces, ahora es doblemente huérfano—concluyó Tony—. Pobre pequeño—añadió acariciando el cabello castaño del pequeño quien había terminado de comer y estaba adormilado.

—Sí, según esto, no tiene más familiares.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Qué haremos?

Steve no supo que contestar. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y se incorporó de su asiento.

—Ya vuelvo—dijo.

***

Pepper, Rhodey y Happy arribaron aquella tarde a la estación de Timely y tomaron una carroza hacia el centro del pueblo. Cuando llegaron, encontraron un pueblo medio destruido a su paso, y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al taller de Tony. El letrero estaba agujereado por el impacto de las balas y los tres amigos se miraron unos a otros, pálidos como el papel. Tocaron a la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

—Intenta de nuevo—pidió Pepper a su marido.

Happy estaba por volver a tocar, cuando un niño les gritó.

—Si buscan al mecánico está en casa del Sheriff—les dijo.

Pepper suspiró aliviada, eso significaba que su amigo estaba bien.

—¿Nos puedes indicar dónde está la casa del sheriff?—pidió Rhodey.

El niño asintió y los llevó hasta ahí, Rhodey le dio un centavo como propina y se marchó. Pepper se adelantó y tocó a la puerta. Un hombre alto y atractivo les abrió la puerta.

—¿Sí? —interrogó éste.

—¿Es usted el sheriff? —preguntó Pepper.

El hombre sonrió.

—Hasta hace unos días—dijo e hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo—. Soy Steve Rogers, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

Pepper correspondió al saludo y le sonrió un poco cohibida.

—Somos Virginia Potts-Hogan, mi marido, Harold y James Rhodes; estamos buscando a nuestro amigo Tony Stark.

—¿Tony? —Steve sonrió—. Pasen, está en la sala.

Los tres amigos pasaron y siguieron a Steve por el pequeño vestíbulo, hasta la sala.

—¿Lo notaron? —dijo Rhodey en voz baja—. Es un omega, como el que Tony siempre dijo que...

—Shh—le dijo Pepper.

En la sala, encontraron a Tony, en cuyos brazos se mecía un bebé.

—¡Carajo! ¿Es tuyo? —dijo Rhodey a modo de saludo.

Tony quiso darle un coscorrón.

—No... es una larga historia. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no respondían mis cartas?

—Oh, Tony, Stane interceptó las cartas, averiguó donde vivías y temíamos que quisiera hacerte algo—dijo Pepper corriendo a su encuentro, a darle un beso y a medio abrazarlo.

Steve dio un paso de costado y balbuceó algo sobre traer café. Eso les dio espacio a los amigos para hablar con toda libertad.

—Descubrimos que Stane cobró un soborno de un gobernador, un tal Roxxon y, también, recibió su ayuda para lograr arrebatarte la empresa—explicó Happy—. Tienen un trato: Stane le proporciona armas y Roxxon protección.

—Falsificaron todo—dijo Pepper y sacó de un maletín un montón de papeles—. La manera en la que Stane se adueñó de la empresa fue completamente ilegal. Por ello no tiene ningún valor.

—Ya interpusimos la querella, Tony, pero tienes que volver para ratificarla, al ser tú el dueño—continuó Rhodey.

Tony los miró a todos con creciente orgullo.

—Ustedes son geniales—les dijo.

—El punto es, Tony, que puedes volver a casa—le dijo Pepper contenta.

Tony desvió la vista hacia el pequeño que tenía en brazos y, luego, levantó la vista hacia ellos.

—Es que...

—¿Qué?

—Resulta que estoy en ella.

***

Los amigos de Tony no se quedaron mucho en la casa de Steve, decidieron pasar la noche en la posada. Tony y Steve acostaron a Peter en su moisés y salieron al porche. El cielo estaba coloreado de naranja y violeta; el sol estaba en pleno descenso. Steve se sentó en el porche como de costumbre y también sujetó la guitarra que siempre dejaba en el pórtico. Tony se sentó a su lado y cantó mentalmente la melodía que Steve rasgaba en las cuerdas.

—Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente—dijo Steve de pronto, interrumpiendo a Tony en su canto mental.

—¿En serio?

Steve asintió y dejo de tocar.

—Sobre lo que pasó en la gruta—dijo e hizo una pausa—, ¿te arrepientes?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque eres un alfa... no creo que... bueno, no hay muchos alfas a los que les guste...

—¿Ser tomados por un omega?

Steve asintió despacio. Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bueno, si no hubiera querido que pasara, no habría pasado. Además, ¿no te dije que estaba bien?

—Quizás sólo querías darme gusto.

—En realidad tú me diste gusto a mí.

Steve frunció el ceño y Tony volvió a sonreír.

—Honestamente, siempre quise eso... aún lo quiero.

Steve lo miró y sonrió un poco avergonzado. Eso era lindo, pensó Tony, siempre tenía esas reacciones tan honestas y tiernas. Podía ser un hombre rudo cuando debía y frente al mundo entero, pero con él, simplemente no podía evitar ser dulce, amable y considerado. Le daba gusto sin saberlo, y sin que Tony mismo lo supiera.

—Me gustas—dijo Tony y se ganó un sonrojo un poco más evidente de las mejillas de Steve—, pero temo que lo nuestro no puede ser.

—¿Por qué? —Steve lo miró con un gesto que indicaba que aquello no le hacía feliz.

—Creo que funcionamos mejor como amigos, amigos con derechos, si quieres.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es todo lo que podemos ser. —Decidió cambiar de tema, así que se dio una palmada en los muslos, como si con ello hiciera un paréntesis—. Estaba pensado que podía adoptar al pequeño Peter, así que ¿me puedes ayudar con eso?

—¿Por qué es todo lo que podemos ser? —dijo Steve sin quitar el dedo del renglón— ¿Por qué no adoptarlo juntos? —, pero sin obviar lo que Tony había dicho.

—Porque... porque...—Tony no sabía cómo abordar el tema, no le hacía gracia y si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía miedo—. Tú tienes un alfa, un alfa que puede volver y entonces... te irás con él, no podrás evitarlo, así son las cosas. Así que si lo que quieres es un affair, podemos tenerlo, pero nada más.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿De qué alfa me estás hablado?

—Los hombres de Fisk lo dijeron, creyeron que yo era tu alfa y que había vuelto. Además, tienes la marca, ¡no puedes negar eso! Y si estás vivo, es porque el lazo entre ustedes no está roto del todo, él no te ha soltado, así que...

Steve, entonces, echó a reír; lo cual, como era evidente, enfureció a Tony.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!—dijo poniéndose de pie—¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Olvida lo que dije sobre tener una aventura!

Completamente indignado, Tony estaba decidido a volver al interior de la casa, tomar a Peter e irse a refugiar con sus amigos a la posada. Pero Steve se incorporó y lo sujetó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta de la entrada.

—Tony, Tony, espera. Lo siento— dijo, pero no apartó la sonrisa de su cara, lo cual seguía irritando a Tony.

—¡Suéltame!

—Espera, te explicaré.

—¡No quiero!

Steve no tuvo más opción que atraerlo y abrazarlo contra sí, era una manera de apresarlo.

—No hay ningún alfa, es una idea que todos se hicieron y que yo no desmentí porque me convenía.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Tienes la marca!

—Pero no es de un alfa.

—¿Qué? —Tony apoyó las manos en el pecho de Steve y se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre era alcohólico?

Tony asintió.

—Bueno, empezó a beber porque su hijo era un omega, y en su mente, no había peor cosa que esa. Golpeaba mi mamá, echándole la culpa y a mí... también. Una noche, estaba tan ebrio, que pensó que podía quitarme lo omega, si eliminaba la posibilidad del lazo. Así que me sacó de la cama y con su navaja hizo dos incisiones en mi cuello, justo sobre la zona donde los alfas suelen morder y formar el lazo.

Tony abrió la boca, pero no pudo producir ningún sonido.

—Le resultó de alguna manera. Dañó de tal forma la zona que no puedo formar ningún lazo. Y no sé si tuvo que ver, pero al crecer resulte completamente fuera de la media de los omegas. Podía pasar por un beta, perfectamente.

—O un alfa... tienes el tamaño de uno... me refiero a la estatura... bueno, aquello también... pero—Tony tomó aire—. Lo que quiero decir es que eres tan atractivo como un alfa.

—Gracias, supongo—dijo Steve sonriendo—. Ciertamente no me importaba demasiado, yo tampoco me sentía muy omega que digamos. Quería encontrar a mi otra mitad, pero en mis fantasías había cosas que tampoco correspondían a un omega; no sé si me entiendas.

Tony asintió. Vaya que lo entendía, era como verse un poco en el espejo, pero a la inversa.

—Luego, me nombraron sheriff de este pueblo. Todos creían que era un omega que había sobrevivido a la ruptura del lazo. Ya sabes lo que dicen, la gran mayoría no lo hace. Eso me convirtió en una persona fuerte ante la vista de los demás, y me canjeó su respeto. Por otro lado, algunos decían que era imposible que sobreviviera, que el lazo no debía estar roto y que mi alfa sólo estaba lejos, pero el resultado era el mismo: un omega que se sobrepone a la distancia de su alfa, es una persona fuerte.

—Eres una persona fuerte, Steve; y eso no tiene nada que ver con una marca, un alfa o que seas un omega.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo hago lo que creo justo y necesario—dijo—. El punto es, Tony, que yo no tenía un alfa, hasta que llegaste y te autoproclamaste con tal.

—¿Por eso estabas tan molesto?

—No, lo estaba porque sabía que lo decías en broma.

Tony sonrió.

—Estaba en lo cierto, entonces: querías que fuera verdad.

Steve no respondió, agachó la cabeza y sonrió, Tony pudo ver el lindo rojo en el borde de sus orejas.

—Lo que me importa ahora—dijo Steve, después de un breve silencio—, es saber si tú también quieres que sea verdad.

Tony rió, sin pensarlo más, se abrazó a él y se estiró para besarle en los labios.

—Creí que nunca te encontraría—dijo sonriéndole y mirándole con los ojos brillantes de alegría—. Pero eres todo lo que siempre quise, eres mi sueño hecho realidad. Por supuesto que quiero que sea verdad.

Steve le sonrió y le acunó el rostro con una mano. No necesitaron decirlo, lo tenían escrito en sus iris. Ambos lo vieron antes de cerrar los ojos y besarse bajo el manto estrellado de la noche: eran el uno para el otro.

FIN


	16. 16

Cinco años después.

En Timely se respiraba un ambiente festivo. Eran vísperas de Navidad y habían decorado todo el pueblo con muérdago y coronas en las puertas. Habían preparado todo un festival en la plaza principal, había chocolate caliente, galletas y dulces para todos. Había juegos para los niños, concursos de muñecos de nieve, una pista de patinaje artificial producto de la más alta tecnología de Empresas Stark y un enorme árbol de Navidad en el centro, que sería encendido esa noche, también cortesía de Stark.

Todos aguardaban ese momento, apiñados en la plaza. Entre los asistentes, en primera fila, estaba la sheriff Danvers del brazo de Lobo Rojo, a su lado la doctora Richards, su esposo e hijo, Natasha y Bucky Barnes, quienes esperaban a su primer hijo, Bucky además, estaba estrenando la prótesis de brazo con pistones que Tony le había diseñado ; Bruce Banner, a quién habían encontrado días después de la revolución de Timely, vagando por el desierto y quien estaba en tratamiento para curarse de su mal verde, como lo llamaba. Pepper, Happy y Rhodey también había hecho el viaje hasta el pueblo para presenciar el evento, ellos se encargaban de la sucursal matriz de Empresas Stark en el norte, ahora que había vuelto por completo a Tony; y que Stane estaba preso junto con el ex gobernador. Todos ellos miraban a sus amigos en la tarima principal: Steve y Tony, junto a su hijo Peter. 

Steve Rogers-Stark, el alcalde de Timely, se adelantó y tomó la palabra.

—Bienvenidos a Timely—comenzó—. Como pueblo hemos pasado por tiempos oscuros, a los que nos hemos sobrepuesto y si algo hemos de celebrar, es la manera en la que hemos reconstruido nuestro pueblo, no sólo sus casas y edificios, sino a su gente y a sus corazones. Que sea esta Navidad otro momento de encuentro entre nosotros, donde recordemos como en aquel año de 1872, que la unión y el amor, hacen a nuestras vidas mejores. Mi familia y yo, les deseamos ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Entonces, Tony, quien cargaba a Peter, lo llevó hasta el botón que encendía el árbol. Peter lo presionó y el árbol se iluminó de varios y brillantes colores. Se escucharon aplausos y exclamaciones de asombro entre los asistentes.

Steve fue hasta su familia y abrazó a Tony por la espalda. Juntos observaron las luces del árbol, como todos, por un largo rato.

—Feliz Navidad—dijo Tony, levantando le rostro para alcanzar el oído de su esposo.

Steve sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—¿A qué hora llega Santa Claus? —preguntó Peter, rompiendo el momento.

—Más tarde—le dijo Tony—, primero vamos a la pista de hielo, por chocolate y galletas.

La familia dio media vuelta y bajó de la tarima para reunirse con sus amigos, quienes aguardaban por ellos con un par de bolas de nieve listas para ser lanzadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> WooHo Shin, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, no podía irme sin un toque navideño. Fue un placer escribir esto. Me atreví a incluir a la Superfamily, sé que no la pediste, pero no pude evitarlo. Ojalá no te haya molestado.
> 
> Por otra parte, esta puede ser una versión del universo 1872 restaurado, se supone que hay uno donde nadie muere. Espero que no haya quedado muy cursi. Quería dejarles el link de la página en la que leí el cómic por si querían sufrir un poco, pero por alguna razón wattpad no me deja pegarlo aquí. Si alguien lo quiere, intentaré ponerlo en mi página de fb, advierto que está en inglés. 
> 
> Ahora sí, me despido. 
> 
> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! 
> 
> (de nuevo y por siempre jaja)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Esta historia es parte del intercambio de fanfics de la comunidad STEVETONY. 
> 
> Es un regalo para: WOOHO SHIN
> 
> Espero que este fic te guste; no estoy segura de haber logrado plasmar tu deseo con todo exito, pero está hecho con todo el cariño y espíritu navideño de mis entrañas. XD
> 
> Traté de ser fiel al canon en lo posible y que tuviera el omegaverse presente, aunque, como notarás, está pero de manera sutil.
> 
> Para mis demás lectores, bueno, ya saben porque andaba tan pérdida. Como siempre, me he extendido, quizá, más de la cuenta jaja. Una vez más, espero que les haya gustado, no diré nada más, hasta el final de la historia, así que allá nos vemos. 
> 
> Y
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


End file.
